Surviving the Storm
by dark rolling sea
Summary: Mac investigates a beating kidnapping. Can he help the victims before it is too late? MacOC in later chapters. FINAL CHAPTER UP. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters associated with CSI: NY and all other things are not mine. I just barrowed them for my story.**

**A/N: This is my first CSI:NY fic. I do have some NCIS stories.**

Chapter One: Nightmare

Kolby James stood perfectly still. He allowed himself small shallow breaths. He did not move a muscle, did not make a sound. He was invisible. He had to be. He couldn't let him find him. Kolby had hidden his siblings in hopes that he would not find them. He would protect them; he would die for them. He was prepared.

He stopped his breathing as Robbie walked by him. He held himself still, not allowing even a slight movement. If he could last another minute he could silently slip away. He could escape this and they could move again. He couldn't call his mother, he couldn't tell her. They never kept a phone; it was easier to trace a person who had a phone.

He didn't blame his mother but sometimes he did feel the anger towards her. Sometimes he hated her, but only for the choices she made. She had met Robbie when Kolby was four. They had almost immediately had a child together, a girl named Kady, and then they stayed together. Robbie had always picked on Kolby. He had always been mean. Kolby had gone to his mother at first but she told him to stop lying so he started to keep to himself.

A year after his sister was born, his mother and Robbie had twins, a boy and a girl they named Kolton and Kasandra. They stayed together until the twins were four and then his mother finally realized that Robbie was mean spirited and abusive. It was Kolby finally convincing her that they had to leave to survive. They had moved numerous times since she left Robbie. He always managed to find them though and they would run again. This time he didn't bother with Kolby's mother, he came straight for the kids. Kolby knew he only wanted the younger ones, the ones that were his.

Kolby longed for a normal life. He longed to live in the same place forever, never to move again. He longed to have a loving father who would take care of him, his siblings, and his mother.

He had wanted to become a marine. He had studied the manual. He had studied the skills. He was good already and only thirteen. He moved without noise, he moved with precision, he moved without being seen.

When you live in a world of abuse and violence you had to learn the tricks of survival. If he can't find you, he can't hurt you. Kolby had learned that early. He knew now what to do when Robbie came around. Hide his siblings, then circle around unseen and wait for it to end.

Kolby watched Robbie circle around the house and he then moved silently out of the clump of bushes and went to follow. He sensed something the moment before he felt the blow, but it was too late to stop it. His reaction saved him from being knocked out. The pipe came around swiftly at his head. He managed to throw his left arm up to protect his head but the pipe smashed into his arm, sending it slamming into him just above his left eye. The blow knocked him back and onto his back, where he smacked the back of his head on the ground.

His vision dulled and the world swirled. He blinked hard several times to clear his mind, but the haziness stayed. He then felt two strong hands grip his shirt around his collarbones and he was then yanked up into the air to his feet. He blinked a couple more times and the world began to slow. He felt nauseous from watching his vision swim but he fought it back.

Finally his eyes focused and he felt the pain in his arm. He would not cry out, he would not give Robbie that satisfaction. He stared at the older man with cold eyes as he tested the damaged arm. It was broken he was sure of it. But he still had a good right arm. He felt the blood dripping from just above his eye. His head throbbed.

"Where are they, you little shit," Robbie asked him through clenched teeth. Kolby cocked his head to the side; his mouth curled into a very small smile and stared at Robbie for a moment. "Answer me you fucking prick."

"Safe," Kolby said flatly. It was all he said it was all he would say. But then he heard it. He heard Kady scream and then he saw the movement as she came out from their left. Kolby panicked for a brief moment then he regained control. Robbie was holding him just off the ground and he brought his foot up hard into the man's groin. Robbie bulked and his grip faltered. Kolby hit the ground and then he swung his good arm around and caught Robbie in the temple with a fist. "Kady, RUN!" Kolby yelled as he threw the punch.

The bigger man stumbled back but Kolby felt woozy again and his left arm wouldn't work. He tried to step into his next punch but Robbie caught him above the left eye again and Kolby was on the ground again. He felt Robbie reaching for him, so he kicked with as much as he could muster but he was no match for the bigger man and his head was too fuzzy to think what he could do. He tried to stand but got half way up before he felt dizzy and nauseous. He vomited as he was falling down and as he hit the ground he felt the sharp pain slam through his head as Robbie's foot connected with his temple.

Bright lights exploded in front of his head and he saw the sky whirl around him, then the darkness consumed him and the world was gone.

Mac Taylor sat at his desk in his office. He was reading through the report on the case he and Stella Bonasera had just cleared. He put the finishing touches on it and lay in the box to be filed. He was about to get up with Stella knocked lightly on the doorjamb them came in and sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"What's up, Stel?" Mac asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"You finish the report?" She asked.

"Just put it in the box," Mac said suspiciously.

"Tough one, this one was," Stella said softly. Mac nodded. He knew Stella had taken this case rather hard. It was an eight-year-old girl who was murdered but her uncle. It had taken them almost two weeks to put the case together, but the evidence was solid and the uncle was behind bars. But it still didn't take away the hurt they felt.

"It was. You want to talk about it?" Mac asked. Stella looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you got everything squared," Stella said. Mac nodded at her and smiled.

"It's tight, Stel, don't worry about it, ok?" Mac replied and Stella smiled. Mac nodded. They were then interrupted by a knock on the door. Mac looked over to see Don Flack standing at the door.

"Mac, we got a call out," Flack said.

"Details?"

"Looks like one kid pretty beat up, think they are taking him to the hospital and maybe three kids missing. The call in was all over the place, a distraught mother came home for lunch. Radio cars were dispatched to the scene," Flack replied.

"All right. Come on, Stella," Mac said getting up.

When they reached the scene they were shown where they had found the unconscious body of the thirteen-year-old son of one Madison Campbell. He had been taken to the hospital with multiple serious injuries. They were also told that the three younger children were missing. They set about the crime scene and spoke with the neighbors, and anyone else that had been in the area. No one had seen anything. One neighbor said they thought they heard the oldest boy yell at one point but thought nothing of it until just now. Mac walked over to Aiden Burn. She looked up briefly at him then returned her gaze to what she was working on. Mac squatted down next to her.

"What did you find?" Mac asked.

"This is where the boy was injured. Look at the blood. From the tracks looks like the man was standing there around the corner. Now I can't find any tracks from the boy. I don't know where he came from but he was hit here, looks like with that pipe over there. My guess is he was facing the house like this. But it's weird, Mac, the only trace of the boy is the blood here. There is tracks from someone smaller coming from over there, but they end here." Aiden replied. Mac nodded as he looked around. He then stood.

"Keep at it. I have Stella doing interviews. I'm going to go to the hospital and talk to the mother and see about the boy. He probably saw everything that happened," Mac said. Aiden nodded and then Mac walked away.

It took Mac twenty minutes to get to the hospital they took the boy to. He found out where he was and was escorted to where the mother was sitting. They were in an exam room for the ER. The boy was still unconscious and a couple of ER workers were examining his other injuries. They already had his left arm casted and above his left was stitched closed. They were working on the back of his head and Mac cringed. The boy had taken a beating. Mac saw his mother sitting in the corner while the technicians fixed her son. She had a blank stare on her face as her eyes roamed her son's beaten body. She looked like she had cried, but the tears were gone now. She had dark hair and hazel eyes, she was about average height and slender. Her hair was cut short. He was taken back a moment by her beauty before he walked up next to her.

"Ma'am, my name is Detective Mac Taylor. I'm with the crime lab, I need to ask a few questions," Mac said softly. The woman ignored him for a moment before she tore her eyes off her son. She looked up at Mac and just stared at him with blank eyes. He waited. Finally he saw her register that someone had spoken to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said," She said softly.

"It's ok. Ms. Campbell. I said my name is Detective Mac Taylor, with the crime lab."

"Oh, you can call me Madison," she replied. Mac nodded. "I don't know what happened. My children, they're just gone. Kolby James is…" she said. She didn't finish. The fresh tears came into her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. She made no sound. Mac stood for a moment then took a seat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and then sighed. She began wiping the fresh tears from her face.

"I know this is hard. But I need to ask some questions." Mac said. She nodded. Mac continued, "Do you have any idea who would want to take your children?" He watched her face and saw pain come into her eyes. He looked over at her son in the hospital bed. The ER staff was done working on him.

"Yes. And it also explains Kolby James' condition and why he was left behind," she replied. She turned and looked at Mac. His gaze came back to her. "I should tell you about me first. My name isn't Madison Campbell. My name is Madison Beale. His name is Kolby James Pike. My ex-husband stole my three youngest children. His name is Robbie Beale. He has been tracking us for four years now. Up to this point I have stayed a step ahead of him, but this time he found me and the children." She said flatly, the tears flowing down her cheeks. She continued to stare at her son on the bed. He had yet to regain consciousness. "God, I should have listened to him when he first came to me," she whispered silently.

Mac didn't know what to say to help her. He waited for her to bring her attention back to him. "Do you know where he would have taken them?"

She looked up at him with a painful expression in her eyes. The look made Mac hurt inside. She looked away at the boy again; he looked too. "No. I don't really know where he would go or what he would…"

She didn't finish. She finally broke down. Deep sobs came out of her and she put her face in her hands. Mac reached over and put an arm around her. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She hung onto him like if she let go that was the end. Mac wrapped his other arm around her and they sat for a while until the sobs started to subside. Finally he felt her settle and he pulled back slightly, one arm still around her.

"It's going to be ok," Mac whispered to her. She nodded. Then they both looked up at the boy as he started to stir. She was up and at his side before Mac knew it and then he stepped into the hall to find a nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on first chapter.

Chapter Two:

Kolby James was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He could hear his mother sobbing in the distance and there was someone talking to her. His world was still black and the pain was dull but still lurking. He kept his body still, trying to assess the damage. His memory was fuzzy and he couldn't quite remember why the world was black.

Then it all flooded back to him and his leg twitched involuntarily. He felt his mother rush up beside him and he clenched his teeth. He kept his eyes closed. He was furious with himself. The prick Robbie had beaten him. That prick Robbie had gotten the better of him. He would have to work harder. He would have to push harder. He would have to make himself into the best.

He could do it. He knew he could. And then in four years he could join the marines and become even better. But right now he had lost his siblings. He had failed them. He felt like he was going to throw up again. He bit it back down and opened his eyes. His mother's face, swollen and streaked from crying, stared down at him. She tried to smile at him but it was forced. He wondered if she blamed him too.

"Kolby James," She whispered. Her voice was hoarse. He looked up at her with his blank empty eyes and he saw her guilt. He held all emotion inside. He looked away from her and saw two men come in the room. One came up to the monitors on his right side while the other drifted back towards the wall, a subtle move, barely noticeable in the room. Kolby was impressed.

His attention was diverted to the man standing along the wall. His focus was intense. The doctor asked him something but Kolby didn't hear what. He ignored the doctor until he snapped his fingers next to Kolby's ear. With no hesitation Kolby's good hand snapped out and gripped the doctor's arm directly behind the wrist and twisted violently. The doctor yelped in pain and slowly Kolby tilted his head towards the doctor and trained his blank empty eyes on him. He saw the fear in the doctor's face, and was still twisting when he felt a gentle hand on his other shoulder.

"Easy, Son," the other man in the room said as he gently applied pressure to Kolby's shoulder. Kolby released the doctor and settled back into the bed. His mother was shocked and standing back from him now. He looked away from her. He had failed her. The other man was studying him now. Kolby turned his head so he could see the man and they locked eyes. Kolby held his emotions tight, tucking them neatly into the box deep inside of him. The man on the other hand let his emotions run.

Kolby was entranced. He was intrigued. He was impressed. Finally the man pulled his hand from Kolby's shoulder and it settled to his side. Kolby shifted his gaze towards the doctor who was now standing back from Kolby looking over a chart.

"Kolby, I need to ask you some questions," the man stated. Kolby slowly turned his head again to look at the man. He was the cop. He was here to ask Kolby what happened. Kolby took a deep breath, but no one else in the room even saw it. He was still. He was calm on the exterior.

"Robbie took them," Kolby said plainly. "He found us and he took them. I failed. I couldn't keep them safe."

"You didn't fail, son, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this. You're too young to protect them from a man like him," the man replied. Kolby looked at him for a moment then looked away. "My name is Detective Mac Taylor. I'm with the crime lab. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Robbie came. I hid Kady, and Kolt and Kassie. I told them to sit and be quiet, to not make a sound or move. They all nodded. Then I failed. I should have stayed put I should have stayed in the trees. If I hadn't moved he wouldn't have found us. He would have given up. He beat on me. He was going to kill me. I wouldn't tell him where they were. Then Kady, she ran out and charged at him. He forgot about me and drug her and the other two out. He took them," he said in a monotone flat voice. Detective Taylor watched him closely. Kolby just stared at the wall.

"You didn't fail, son, you did your best," Mac said.

"It wasn't good enough," Kolby said flatly and then closed his eyes. He ignored the man as he asked him more questions. He didn't want to speak anymore. His arm was casted and it ached. His head throbbed and he could tell they had stitched him up in a few places. He didn't move a muscle. He stayed like that for over an hour. Eventually the detective had given up and he and Kolby's mother were in the hall now. Kolby was by himself. He cracked his eyes a sliver. It confirmed he was alone. He opened them all the way, and slowly sat up. The world spun and he felt nauseous again. He closed his eyes and sat perfectly still.

When he opened them again the world had stopped spinning. Without a sound he slid from the hospital bed, detaching himself from the machines. He was out of sight before the first alarm even sounded.

Mac tried to get the boy to respond but he got nothing in return. If it hadn't been for the monitors he would have been checking for a pulse the boy was so still. Mac was impressed. The boy had immense patience. He finally gave up on asking the boy and stepped into the hall. He cleared his mind and walked himself through the scene again. He was thinking about what Aiden had said about there being no sign of the boy besides the blood he left behind, when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

He turned to see the mother coming from the boy's room, her gaze on him. He saw the sadness in her face. He felt her pain radiate from her. He glanced in the room and saw the boy still lying perfectly still in the hospital bed.

"He won't move until he knows he is alone," she said softly. Mac just nodded. "Tell me the truth, what are the chances of getting my three younger children back…alive?" she asked, her voice strained. Mac took a step closer to her.

"Ma'am we'll do everything to find your children. It hasn't been that long, someone had to see something, someone had to see a vehicle," Mac replied reassuringly. She just looked at the floor.

"I feel responsible for how Kolby James has turned out. I should have listened to him when he was four. I should have listened to him when he first came to me. I should have run, I should have…I don't even know anymore," she said, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Mac watched, his gaze moving from her to the hospital door back to her. He wondered what had happened to cause the mother so much pain, and for the boy to hide his soul so deep.

"Sometimes there is nothing you can do," Mac said softly. "I need to get back to the scene. Here is my card, call me anytime, ok?" Mac said handing her a card with his contact numbers on it. She took it and nodded. It was then they saw two nurses and a doctor running towards them. They both stepped back shocked as the three people burst into the exam room. Mac followed first with the mother on his heals.

Kolby James was standing in the corner of the room perfectly still. The doctor and the two nurses seemed to breath a sigh of relief as one turned off the monitor. The doctor approached him slowly, still remembering how quickly the boy had his wrist earlier.

"Son, you need to stay in the bed," he stated softly. "You have a serious head injury, and you need to lie down." The doctor was slowly approaching and Kolby did not move. Mac watched with awe as the boy stood perfectly motionless, not even sure he was breathing. If he was feeling the affects of the head injury he was not showing them. Finally Kolby slowly turned his head to look the doctor full in the face. He waited a moment.

"My head does not hurt," Kolby replied in an even and flat voice. He then turned his head away from the doctor and resumed his motionless stance. The doctor was at a loss. He had no idea what to do, and quite frankly Mac could see that he was scared of the boy. Mac stepped forward, brushing past the stunned mother.

"Son," Mac said quietly as he approached him. "You really should lie down. We wouldn't want you to get dizzy and take a spill. Last thing you need is to end up on the floor with the other side of your head splayed open." The boy gave him no response. Mac didn't want to touch the boy; he knew it would have the reverse affect he was trying to induce. "Please, Kolby James," Mac said softly. The boy cocked his head slowly to the side and looked at Mac a moment. Then Mac saw him let out a breath and then he nodded. The boy turned quickly on his left foot and went back to the bed. He settled himself in and fixed his stare on the ceiling. The doctor breathed a sigh of relief, nodded to Mac then left the room. The boy's mother stood quietly watching.

"I don't know what to think," she said quietly, fresh tears leaking from her eyes. Mac just nodded he knew this whole situation was difficult for both of them. Finally Mac motioned for the door and she followed him. As he left he felt the boy's eyes on his back watching him.

Once in the hallway he closed the door after the mother came through. He looked at her and offered a smile, but he knew she could tell it was forced. He then nodded and took a step back.

"You got your hands full with him. He'll feel guilty for a while. If you or he needs someone to talk to we can provide a councilor for you or him," Mac said. The mother just nodded her gaze going back to the door. Mac smiled again. "I have to get back to the scene. You can contact me anytime," he told her. She looked at him and nodded. The pain and guilt in her eyes burned Mac deep. He made a promise to himself then and there he would bring those other three children home.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: SO SORRY! about the long wait. This story took a back burner to my other NCIS story. It sort of got stuck but here you go to the faithful. Hope its up to par for you! Let me know. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Mac arrived back at the crime scene to find everyone almost finished. He found Aiden first and talked to her about what she found. She was still struggling to find signs of where the boy was. Even after Mac explained what the boy had told him she still couldn't find any evidence to support the account.

Mac moved on and found Stella talking with a neighbor two houses down. He walked up behind her and listened while she finished the interview.

"Do you remember what time you heard the car door?" Stella asked.

"Oh, dear, it was about eleven thirty or so. I remember because the mail came through not too much after," the lady said.

"The mail came right after you heard the door slam?"

"Oh yes. It was maybe ten minutes. I don't really remember, just that Patrick came to the door with my package."

"And you're sure about the time?"

"Not really, but the mail came right after I heard the loud door slam."

"Thank you, Ms. Henderson. Here is my card if you remember anything."

"Oh thank you, dear. I'll try to remember any thing more."

Stella smiled and turned away. She motioned for Mac to follow and he did. They were a good distance from the Henderson house before Stella spoke up.

"I got four people saying they heard the car door slam. It's anywhere from ten fifteen to twelve thirty. Three of the people remember the mail coming right around the same time. I'll try to find the mail man, Patrick, and see if he heard or saw anything over at the Campbell house. No one looked out to see why the car door slammed. What did you get from the mother?"

"The mother was distraught. She thinks it's her ex husband. She believes he took the younger three children and left the oldest one for dead."

"Doesn't make sense, why wouldn't he take them all?"

"The oldest one isn't his. Also it seems from what she said that he doesn't get along with the ex husband. She was extremely worried that the ex husband might hurt the children. From the damage he did to the boy I'd say it's a good possibility."

"You get to speak with the boy?"

"Yeah. He was banged up pretty good though. Doctor said he suffered a serious head injury, although from what I saw of him he wasn't showing the symptoms. He said that the ex husband showed up unannounced and so the boy hid his younger siblings and then watched the man searching. He came out of hiding at some point, but the man was waiting and got him there. Got the drop on the kid and started beating on him. Then one of the other kids came out of hiding to try and help the boy. From what I can see it saved his life. But then the father knew where the others were."

"What do you think, Mac?"

"I think we need to move fast and find those kids. We need a vehicle model, license plate, something to go on. Aiden already has evidence that if we can match to him it's a lock, but he need to find him. The mother gave the name Robbie Beale. I'll run it and see if we can't find something on him that way."

"You alright, Mac?" Stella asked. Mac was taken back by the question. He didn't expect that.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking," Stella said and then turned away from him. "I'm going to get looking for the mail man. I'll see you back at the lab later."

Stella walked away and Mac was left wondering why she had asked if he was ok. He shook it off and walked back towards the crime scene. He found Aiden staring at the area in front of her puzzled. Mac smiled slightly and came up behind her.

"If you haven't found it yet it's probably not here, Aiden," Mac said lightly. She frowned.

"I really just don't get it, Mac; I mean there should be evidence to support…"

"What?"

"Look, look at that," Aiden said as she pointed to a spot on the ground. Mac stared for a moment trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"What is it?"

"The indentation. Its barely there. But it's a foot print. Looks like about the size of a young male."

"I'll let you get back to work then," Mac said with a smile. He could see that Aiden was consumed with what she had just found as she went to work documenting it.

Mac went back to where they had found the boy. He stood and stared at the blood in the grass and the tracks leading away. The little girl had stepped in her brother's blood. The pipe had already been picked up and bagged. Mac studied the area and tried to imagine what the boy had seen. He envisioned the man standing around the corner and the boy coming up, slowly, cautiously. He saw the pipe come around. From the broken left arm and stitches on the left side Mac figured the pipe came at the boy's head from that side and he managed to get his arm up to protect his skull. Mac thought about it and was certain the boy saved his life by doing that. Mac wandered what tipped the boy off.

Everything was taken care of at the scene and they all headed back to the lab. Mac tracked Stella down and found out she had found the mail carrier for that route and he was coming in when his route was done. Aiden had started to sort and process what she had collected from the scene. All was set with her so Mac joined Stella when the mail carrier showed up.

"Take a seat," Stella said as Mac slipped into the room with her and the other man. He slid into a seat and looked around. "No need to worry. I'm Detective Stella Bonasera and that is Detective Mac Taylor. We need to ask you a few questions about the Campbell house."

"Oh yeah, Madison Campbell. I hit her house between eleven thirty and noon everyday. Sweet kids."

"When you went by today did you notice anything out of the ordinary."

"No, not that…well wait. There was a truck in the drive way."

"There usually isn't?"

"Oh no, Ms. Campbell is never home when I deliver mail. She works. But today there was a truck in the driveway."

"Do you remember what kind of truck, what color it was, anything?"

"It was red. An older truck, you know more boxy than they are now. Before they went aerodynamic and all that. Anyway it was defiantly red and older. I'd say maybe early nineties to late eighties but I'm not an expert. I drive an SUV, a Durango. Sorry I'm off topic. Anyway, I think it was a Ford truck but again I don't really know trucks. But it was defiantly red."

"Did you happen to see the license plate?"

"Oh, I don't remember the number if that's what you mean. Gosh I'm horrible at remembering numbers. But I do remember thinking it was different. I don't remember how now but it was different looking."

"From another state? Or a personalize plate?"

"I think it was from another state and yeah maybe personalized. It wasn't just numbers, but letters mixed it but maybe it said something. I can't remember I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You weren't thinking about memorizing it at the time. Did you see anyone around the area?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"The children are missing, and the older boy is in the hospital," Stella said gently. The man thought harder then. Mac could tell he was trying hard to remember what he saw.

"I didn't know I should be looking. Everything seemed so quiet. I don't remember seeing anyone out in the yard, which isn't unusual. The children tend to stay in doors. But that truck was there. Oh my."

"If you remember anything more you can call us," Stella said handing him a card. He nodded and accepted it then got up and left. Mac walked out and headed towards his office. He sat down at the desk.

He ran the name Robbie Beale through the databases and waited. It didn't take long for it to come back to him and he studied the screen. Beale was bad news. He had a record going back to when he was eighteen and Mac figured it went back ever further. He had spent time in prison for armed robbery and battery. He also had two charges of assault. A restraining order came up for Madison Beale against Robbie as well. So much for the law protecting her. He sighed. This family needed protection from this man. Mac knew he wouldn't get much sleep until he found those children and saw this man behind bars.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: All righty fruitbat! didnt make you wait as long this time! Here you guys go...its kinda short but the story is taking on new life so hopefully more chapters more quickly from now on! Hope everyone is enjoying and feel free to tell me what you think...even if its bad...thanks. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

Chapter Four 

Mac sat and read over the file on Robbie Beale. He ran him through the motor bureau database and it came back with nothing. Mac frowned. Could just mean he wasn't a licensed driver in the state of New York. Of course the mailman did say he thought the truck had out of state plates.

There was no current address in Beale's file. Mac looked over his arrest record and his two federal arrests came in the state of New York. Maybe he was still in the state. But the fact he didn't have an address or a registered vehicle in the state Mac started to doubt that. If he had taken the children over the state line they would have to call in the feds. Mac sighed.

He got up and headed to the lab to see where they were with the evidence. Aiden was still processing and Stella was nowhere closer to finding a witness to anything. They needed to find the vehicle.

Kolby waited in the hospital bed to be released. He hated being trapped here. He wanted desperately to get out. He didn't show it. Calm as ever on the outside. His mother kept checking in on him. He found it comforting. He never had found that comforting before. He thought about why now. He didn't know.

He attempted to flex his left hand and was met with resistance and pain. He looked down at the casting that covered the arm and mentally groaned. How could he have been so unaware? He should have known it was coming.

He felt his mother come back into the room and looked up to see her. He saw the worry cloud her eyes as she looked down at him. He tried to remove the cloth and show a little emotion, but he had hidden them for so long he didn't know how to release them, and nothing changed. She reached out and touched his stitches gently, causing Kolby to close his eyes. She bit back more tears. He reached over with his right hand and laid his fingers gently over hers. It was the only gesture he could give his mother.

His emotions were so clouded even he didn't know what he was feeling. The rage and anger were the forerunners by far though and he was having difficulties beating them down. He knew he needed to control them. He was capable of so much; he couldn't let the demons run.

He wanted to tell his mother that he was sorry. He wanted to tell her that he was scared. But nothing came out. His stonewalls were cemented in place and he was having problems finding the doors. He couldn't even find a window. She slid her hand out from under his and brushed it through his hair.

He looked away. She let her hand linger a moment before it dropped to her side. She stared at her son, taking stock of his injuries, knowing it was her fault he was the way he was. She knew he was emotional damaged, as the one doctor had told her no so long ago. She also knew he was still reachable.

"We can get out of her soon, Kolby James, I promise. I'm working on your release now."

"He'll come back for you," he said finally finding his voice.

"No, son, he has what he wants."

"No, Mom, he doesn't have all that he wants. He'll come back for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"He believes he owns you. He thinks he possesses you."

"Where are you getting these ideas?"

"It's a common thing among abusive men. They feel they own those that they are abusive too…"

"Who have you been talking too?"

"No one. I…I read it in a book."

"Why would you read a book…"

"Because I live in hell, Mom, it's a way to escape," Kolby snapped through clenched teeth. He immediately mentally slapped himself for the lapse in control and felt the calm exterior take over. His mother stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. At that point the door opened and a doctor stepped in. Kolby looked away as his mother slowly stepped back and then joined the doctor in the hall.

"Ms. Campbell I must advise I don't think it wise to remove your son from doctor's care at this time. I think he needs to be observed for a while longer with that head injury and I'm more than a little worried about his arm."

"Doctor his arm is casted. There is nothing more that came be done for it right?"

"I would like to monitor it and see how it is setting when the swelling comes down tomorrow. And besides he took a vicious blow to the skull. He is lucky to only have twenty-six stitches in his head. That wound was pretty severe. It split his skin on the front and back of his head."

"My son will be under my care. I can take care of him," she said sternly. "We need to leave here. Please release my son."

"All right, Ms. Campbell, but I will have to mark it AMA."

"Fine," she said softly and then left the doctor in the hallway alone. She walked up to Kolby and told him they would be leaving soon. He only nodded, making his head swim a little. He didn't let it show.

The doctor got the paperwork together and Kolby was finally ready to leave. It was late and his mother didn't know where they were going to go but she knew she had to leave the hospital. It was too easy to find her there. She gathered all the cash she could find in the car and in her purse and came up with fifty-six dollars. She sighed. It would get them a cheap motel room for at least one night.

She didn't want to go back to the house where she had more money stashed but she figured eventually she would have too. She wasn't about to live out of her car with Kolby just so Robbie wouldn't find the two of them. She put no stock in the police and their ability to protect her. She also didn't put much stock into them finding her children.

As soon as she got Kolby settled in a hotel room she would set about trying to track down her children. She knew of a couple people that might be able to tell her where Robbie was, or where he might go. She would need to be careful because word might get back to him, but she figured she would be able to handle it if she knew it was coming.

She got Kolby to the room and settled him in. He sat on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. She didn't know how to reach him. He hadn't responded to anything she had asked him so far.

Kolby was thinking of how to get his siblings back. He had seen the truck Robbie was driving and he knew part of the license plate. The problem was that it was a New Jersey plate. He hoped that Robbie hadn't taken the kids across the line. He didn't think that Robbie had driven a red truck like that and he thought hard to remember who had driven a truck. His mother was constantly asking him questions but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to answer her.

She eventually left him alone. Finally it hit him. He had seen the truck before. Once when Robbie had tracked them down when they lived in Connecticut he had shown up with a friend in the red truck. Kolby thought hard who the friend was. He was tall Kolby remember, with long brown hair and gray eyes. What was his name? Kolby concentrated on the memory. Even with his concentration on his memory he was still tracking his mother through the room.

She had made two phone calls since they had arrived and was pacing, staring at the phone now. He was waiting for her to go into the bathroom. Then he could make his move. Finally she did. She closed the door and Kolby James was on his feet in an instant. He moved slowly to the outer door and eased the chain off. He opened it just enough to squeeze through and then slowly slid it shut.

Cooper. That was the other man's name his brain shouted. Gerald Cooper. Kolby needed to locate Cooper and the truck and then maybe he would be able to find his siblings. He would get them back. He promised himself that. He had failed them once but he would not fail them again. The police would look, his mother would look, but he would bring them home. And it all started with locating Gerald Cooper.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

It was late when Mac got home that night. He was tired and he couldn't get the case out of his head. He lay awake on the couch thinking. They were still no closer to finding the kids and he had learned from the hospital that Madison and her son had checked out and disappeared. He hoped she would stay in touch but then thought that was ridicules. Of course she would stay in touch. She wanted to find her children.

His mind strayed to her and he wondered why. She was stunning he had to admit. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. She had just had her three children kidnapped and her fourth nearly beaten to death. But he couldn't help but remember her features. He sighed; it would be a long night.

He got up and poured himself a glass of water and sat back down on the couch. He set the glass on the table and stared at it for a while. He wasn't thirsty and he wasn't sure why he got the glass. He looked for the remote and finally found it flipping on the television. He found the most boring thing he could and left it on, hoping it would help put him to sleep. Too bad he couldn't tear his mind from Madison Campbell…Beale.

Madison finished up in the bathroom and came out of the room. She was looking down and didn't notice that Kolby James was no longer on the bed. She walked back towards the phone still fidgeting with her belt. She grabbed the receiver up and stared at the buttons. Two calls and no one had seen Robbie. Or at least they weren't speaking.

"Kolby James, you need anything else?" She asked softly. He didn't answer her. "You asleep?" After she asked it she felt stupid for asking it. Of course if he was asleep he wouldn't answer her. She glanced up at the bed to see and panic hit her like a freight train. Kolby James was no longer on the bed. She scanned the room quickly checking to see if he had moved and she didn't find him. She looked at the door and noticed the chain hanging limply. She struggled to clear her brain. She was positive she had chained the door. She was sure of it.

Fear and panic coursed through her veins as she pulled the door open. She looked both ways out the door and didn't see him. She didn't know how long he had been gone but knowing her son he slipped out just after she went into the bathroom. He had a good ten minute head start on her. She felt her heart pounding. She didn't know what to do or who to call. She called out for him, almost screaming his name. An old man stuck his head out of his door and yelled at her. She frantically asked if he had seen her son and he replied no and slammed the door. She went down to the lobby.

"Have you seen my boy? Have you seen him come this way?" she frantically asked the night manager. The young man only shrugged.

"No, ma'am, no one came this way."

"You're sure."

"Yes, ma'am, I've been sitting at the desk all night. No one came through the parking lot this way. I would have seen 'em."

"Thank you," she said softly and felt the tears coming again. She was frazzled and went back to the room. She rifled through her stuff and a card fell from her pocket. She picked it up. It was Detective Mac Taylor's card. He had hand written a number on the back with Cell written under it. She snatched the receiver up and held it to her ear as she punched the number in. The phone was making strange sounds and it occurred to her that it hadn't been on the cradle.

She hurriedly slapped at the buttons to hang up the line so she could try again and was rewarded with a dial tone. She nearly broke the phone as she manically punched in Detective Taylor's number. She waited.

Mac nearly jumped out of his skin with his cell phone rang. He was almost asleep and he groaned. Whatever this was it better be important he thought. He flipped the phone open and stared at the number. He didn't recognize it. He checked the time and wondered who was calling his cell at this time from a number he didn't know. He answered it.

"Detective Taylor," he said cautiously.

"Detective Taylor, you have to help me," a frantic but familiar voice said to him. He couldn't place it though.

"Ok, what can I help you with?"

"My son. He's missing. This is Madison Beale," she said in a strangled voice as she lost the battle with her tears.

"Calm down, Ms. Beale. What's going on?"

"Kolby James, he left. I went to the bathroom and when I came out he was gone. He wasn't in the room anymore. Detective he's going after Robbie. Oh my you have to find him. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down. Tell me where you are."

"I'm in a motel…umm, the Blue Light Motel. Room 205"

"I know it. Stay put I'll be there shortly."

Mac hurried to get dress and then on his way to the Blue Light Motel he made a couple phone calls. As he pulled into the parking lot two uniform police officers were approaching the door Madison had told him. He got out of his car and hurried to catch up. They were already knocking on the door when Mac reached them. The door flew open and Madison stepped aside.

"You reported a missing child, Ma'am?" the first officer asked. Madison looked past the two uniforms to Mac. She gave him a pleading look as he quickly scanned the room.

"You guys look around, maybe the boy left something," Mac said as he nudged them into the room. He came up beside Madison and motioned she take a seat on the edge of the bed. He sat down next to her and waited until she had herself under control again.

"Tell me what happened?"

"We had this talk. He, uh, told me Robbie wasn't done. He told me that he would come back for me. Kolby James said that I wouldn't be safe. I tried to tell him it was ok, that…that it would be ok. He was adamant. He was sure that Robbie would come for me. Something about him seeing me and the other children as property. He said he read it in a book about abusive men. I don't know. Then I went to use the bathroom and when I came out he wasn't here anymore. You have to find him, Detective, you have too."

"We'll find him, and you can call me Mac."

"I don't know where he would go. I'm sure he's looking for Robbie. God anything could happen to him. He's so young, he…"

"From what I've seen, ma'am, he's tough. I think he'll be ok until we can find him."

"Please call me Mady. And he will be unless he finds Robbie first."

Mac only nodded. That was a possibility but he didn't want to upset her even more. He looked around the room and sighed. This was no place for the two of them to stay. He looked at her.

"Do you have somewhere else to stay?"

"No. I'm here because it was what I could afford. I have to pay cash or he can…he finds us."

"I'll find you someplace to stay but for tonight you can come down to the station. You'll be safe there and when we find Kolby James we can bring him there too."

"Thank you. Please hurry. I can't lose my boy. Not after losing…"

"We'll find him and your other children, Mady," Mac said laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She only nodded. He motioned for one of the uniforms to come over and he got up from the bed. He told the uniform to take her back to the lab and put her in a room. He instructed him to make her comfortable. He then looked around the room for any clue as to where the boy might have gone. He had the other uniform but a lookout for the boy. It was going to be a long night.

Kolby James was quick. Even with the head injury and the intermittent bursts of nausea and dizziness he was making good time. He knew his mother had discovered him gone and he worried about her. He wished it could be done another way, he hated putting her through more than needed, but this was his job to handle. He had lost them therefore it was his job to find them. He made his way up the unfamiliar streets. He needed to find Gerald Cooper but he didn't know where to start looking. He guessed he needed a computer or a phone book. The library he thought. He would sit outside and wait for it to open. They were bound to have computers. He could look him up on the computer.

Kolby James felt the cold nip at him and he pulled his damaged left arm into his sleeve more for better support. It was in more pain now that the medication they gave him was wearing off. He concentrated on ignoring it. His long sleeve t-shirt was almost too warm for the night air. He removed it carefully and then made a makeshift sling from it for his arm. The arm felt better after it was supported. He sat down on the steps outside the library and waited. It would be morning soon he thought.

He felt the presence before he saw the man. He was on his feet instantly. He moved swiftly into the shadow but he knew he had already been spotted. He just hoped it was a homeless bum that was passing by. He waited and the feeling deepened. He was being watched. He took a breath as a wave of dizziness hit him. He steadied himself against the wall of the building until it passed.

As he came out of it his senses returned but it was too late. He felt the knife make gentle contact with his ribs from behind. He felt the hot breathe of someone standing very close behind him. He stilled his body. His muscles coiled inside him as he prepared to strike. He took stock and remembered his left arm was useless, unless you counted the hardness of the cast. He knew it would hurt but it could also become a weapon it he needed it.

"Wallet and cash, boy," the man behind him hissed in his ear. Kolby James did not move, nor did he answer the man. "What you deaf? You din't hear me?"

Kolby James felt the knife pressure increase on his ribs and the t-shirt he was wearing tore. He still made no move nor did he speak to the man with the knife.

"Don' try to be a hero idiot. Cough up yer money," he said in a harsh whisper against Kolby James' check. The boy was a still as a statue. The knife pressure increased again and Kolby James felt the hot stickiness of blood on his side. He sensed the man with the knife was thrown off by his reaction and he took that moment as an advantage.

Kolby James thrust his weight backwards into the man with the knife causing the knife to cut deeper into his ribs but also throwing the man holding it off balance. He then planted his left foot firmly and spun around out of the man's grasp. As he spun he lifted the cast and swung it with his body weight into the man's head. Pain exploded inside his arm and Kolby James felt the nausea and dizziness return. The man fell to the ground with a grunt; his head split open from the impact of Kolby James' arm.

He reached down and pulled the knife from his ribs and quickly glanced at the wound. There a good sized circle of blood on his shirt and his rib ached as if the knife had gone deep. He held the knife in his right hand and gripped the handle tightly. The rage of the day and the moment was evident in him and he stared with cold eyes at the man holding his head at his feet. Kolby James coolly squatted down next to the man that had attacked him and cocked his head to one side. He could feel the blood continue to leak from his wound on his side and his arm felt like it was in two pieces.

The man on the ground looked up into the cold eyes staring back at him and felt his blood run cold. He was sure the kid was going to kill him on the spot. He was shaking from the fear and nearly wet himself.

"Please, Kid, please. Don' kill me, please," he pleaded quietly. The boy only watched him with those cold dead eyes and the man struggled to his feet. As he rose the boy rose with him, still staring at him. He felt marked. He felt like he was already dead. He wondered why the boy was only staring at him.

The man slowly took a step back and the kid let him. He swallowed hard and turned. The man sprinted away from the boy, his head laid open, blood was clouding his eye. He was frightened and he had lost his knife. But he had his life. It would be a while before he mugged someone else. He would have to beat the fear and nightmares first.

Kolby James felt sick. The pain in his arm was over powering. He couldn't move it at all. He could barely use his right arm to put it back into the make shift sling he had made. His head was swimming from the pain and probably the hits he had taken earlier that day. His side was burning where the knife had penetrated and he could tell he was still bleeding. He looked around.

He had dropped the knife when he had manipulated his left arm back into his shirt sling and he looked at it now. Most of the blade was covered in his blood. It was a deep wound, he would need medical attention. He tried to clear his head. He gained some bearing as to where he was and started to walk out towards the main street. He stumbled twice and caught his balance. He was walking on the edge of the sidewalk trying to remember where the closest hospital was when he felt weak.

He knew he would lose consciousness soon and he prayed someone found him before he bleed to death. He staggered between two cars and then stumbled into the street. His senses were so dulled with the pain he was in he hadn't noticed the car coming at him. The blaring horn snapped him out of the haze but it threw him off balance. He fell into the street as the car came to a sliding halt inches from him.

Kolby James looked up to see a face coming towards him as everything else around him faded. He tried to tell the face what happened but he couldn't make his voice work. The world was fading for the second time that day. He was struggling to maintain his control but the pain was overpowering and finally he gave into the darkness.

The cop stood over the boy with his heart pounding. He had had his partner radio for an ambulance already and he was assessing the wounds. He shook his head at the sight. The boy had obviously been in an earlier altercation with the cast and stitches to his head, but the blood on the boy's rib cage was fresh. His partner came out of the car and stood next to him.

"Bus is on the way," he said.

"This kid is seriously fucked up. Look at those injuries, and new too."

"You know this kid matches that lookout we got earlier tonight. Should radio it in. Might be the one they were looking for."

"Yeah, I'll watch him till the bus shows."

The officer nodded and walked back to the car. He radioed in that they found a kid matching the description given on the missing boy from the Blue Light Motel and that he was being taken to the hospital with serious injuries.

Mac's cell phone rang as he was bringing coffee to Mady. He juggled the two cups he was carrying and grabbed his cell phone. He flipped it open and almost spilled one of the cups of coffee.

"Taylor," he said.

"Detective Taylor, a uniform officer just found a boy matching the description of the one you put out. They are taking him to Queen of Mercy hospital."

"Is it serious?" Mac said coming into the room where Mady was sitting. He set the coffee cups down on the table in front of her. She picked one up attentively watching him on the phone. "I'll bring the mother for an ID."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Kady sat quietly in the room. She was scared. She didn't know if Kolby James had died or not. She knew she had saved his life at the time; she only hoped and prayed that someone found him before he died in their yard. She was crying again, silent tears running wildly down her face. She glanced over at the twins. She was surprised when Robbie left them all in the same room. Generally he had separated them in the past. She hadn't heard him for a while. She wasn't even sure he was in the house anymore.

After she had intervened on Kolby James' behalf he had dragged her and the twins from the house and stuffed them into a red pick up truck. They had driven for a long time, Kady wasn't sure but she thought it had been hours, before he stopped at a house in the middle of nowhere. They were in a wooded area but that was all she knew. She hadn't seen any other houses on the way in.

The twins were huddled together quivering on the only bed in the room. It was a large bed, bigger than the ones she had at the house. She walked around the room as quietly as she could, like Kolby James would do. She knew she made noise, but she was trying. Fear struck her deep as she tried to find a way out. There didn't seem to be one. She tried the door, locked. She found the window, it was locked too. She felt the glass. It felt thicker than usual. It was cloudy too like it might be safety glass. She felt like quitting. She felt like wailing, but new it wouldn't be good for the twins. She wished her big brother was there. She wished she had stayed in hiding.

The thought hurt her. She knew the only reason, if in fact he was, that Kolby James was alive was she came out of hiding. Her father was going to kill him this time, she could see that. He was drunk, or high, or maybe both and it didn't matter that her brother was only thirteen. He was going to kill him to find the others.

She was only a year older than the twins and at nine years old she was small, but they looked for her to guide them. She would be the one to find a way out; she would be the one to hold them together. She would be the one to fight back. She knew this. Without Kolby James she was in charge.

Mac and Mady got to the hospital in about fifteen minutes. Mady was a wreck again. Mac didn't have any information for her and it was driving her mad. She was suffering from a severe anxiety attack when they pulled into the bay for the ER. Mac looked over as he put the car in park.

"He's going to be ok," he said gently and put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded stiffly and sucked in a haggard breath. He got out as she left the car and hurried after her. They went to the registration desk and Mac flashed his badge. They were immediately led to the room Kolby James' was being tended too. They weren't allowed in the room yet the doctors were still working on the boy.

From what Mac could see they were stitching him up again. He took a deep breath. He checked the boy over and saw the cast had been cut from his arm. He frowned, that couldn't be a good sign. The boy was still unconscious from what he could see. Mac couldn't see what the doctor was stitching but it appeared to be on Kolby James' side. Mady was shaking as she stared through the glass window at her son. Twice now she had to endure him being in a hospital unconscious in the last fifteen hours.

Mac put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. He was worried she was about to faint. She was near hysterics. He could understand. She watched like a hawk as the doctors finished up on her son.

"They'll let you see him in a minute," Mac said in a whisper. She only nodded. The tears had stopped; maybe she had just run out. Finally the doctor came into the hall and saw Mady and Mac.

"Are you the parents?" the doctor asked. Mac took a step back and pulled his badge out.

"I am Detective Taylor, this is the mother Madison Beale," he said showing his badge to the doctor. The doctor ignored the badge but nodded.

"Ms. Beale your son is in serious condition. We will need to re-x-ray his arm. There was quite a bit of damage to the cast. He must have hit it on something hard and the plaster wasn't set yet. I'm afraid it may have dislodged the bones. We also needed to clean up the wound on his head. Seems when he fell into the street in front of the police car he hit his head again. It might account for his not regaining consciousness yet. And we also found a new wound on his right ribcage. It appears to be a knife wound. It was pretty deep and required twenty-nine stitches to close up."

"My god," she gasped and covered her mouth. "May I see him now?"

"Of course. I'd like to keep him a while," the doctor replied. Mady just nodded and walked away from him. Mac watched as she came up next to the boy. His attention stayed with her even as he spoke to the doctor.

"How bad is it?"

"Like I said the boy is in serious condition. That arm may need surgery. But we have to wait for his head injuries to come around. We're waiting on the portable x-ray to take pictures of his arm. The wound in his side was pretty deep. Like I said we figure it is from a knife, but we can't be certain. From the look of the cut it was gradual at first then a hard thrust sent the object deep. We're monitoring him now and hopefully he'll regain consciousness soon."

"Did he suffer another head trauma?"

"Hard to tell. From the looks of his earlier injuries he already had a pretty severe blow to the head. Falling could have made it worse, but it may just be residual effects. It's very early and hard to tell."

"Thank you, doctor."

"We'd like to keep him a while."

"Ok, I'll make arrangements."

The doctor walked away and Mac watched as Mady took stock of her son's injuries. He didn't know if he should go in with her or not. He didn't want to intrude. Finally he walked slowly into the room. She didn't seem to notice he was there and he made a point to not intrude. She was studying her son.

Mac looked at him with his arm in the box acting as a cast until the new x-rays could be taken, head stitched close over his left eye, the side of his chest stitched closed. He looked small on the bed. He looked defenseless. Mac felt his heart go out to the boy. He knew he had to help this family. He had to end this nightmare.

Kolby James didn't know how long he had been unconscious. His last memory was of the face coming down at him. What had happened? His mind was foggy. He couldn't seem to open his eyes. He could feel someone watching him but he couldn't move. He twitched his arm. Pain. An explosion of fire surged through his arm. A firework display of bright lights danced across the blackness of his eyelids.

He clenched his eyes tighter and gritted his teeth. This was new pain but he would not cry out. Just as he had not cried when Robbie had beaten him or the stranger had stabbed him. He would not make a sound. His head was swimming and the fog wouldn't lift. There was pain in his side. He shifted ever so slightly and felt the tug of the stitches. He winced.

Mady had moved to the chair as Mac stood motionless by the door thinking. He couldn't help but have his attention continue to wander back to Mady. He thought of how such a nightmare started and how they could continue living with it. It startled him when he looked at Mady to find her staring back at him. He gave a small smile.

"You have to be wondering how I could stay with such a man after…what he does," she said. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice and wondered when the last time she slept was.

"I've seen it before," he said quietly.

"You've also seen the end."

"Yes. Too many times."

"I met Robbie when Kolby James was almost four years old. He seemed perfect at the time. When I was around he was attentive to Kolby James. They seemed to get along, and Robbie appeared to want to help me raise him. I was young when I had Kolby James and well his father he wasn't in the picture anymore. I got pregnant with Kady after only three months with Robbie. I thought I was in love. I thought I'd finally found the family I was longing for.

"But I guess I was wrong. Kolby James first came to me about five months into the relationship I was about two months pregnant and I thought he was acting out to get attention. He claimed that Robbie was 'being mean'. He didn't say anymore than that. I told him to stop being such a baby. I can't believe I told my son that.

"A couple weeks later Kolby James came running to me crying. He said that Robbie had yelled at him and threatened to hurt him. I spoke with Robbie and he said the boy must have misunderstood. He said that he had told Kolby James to stop what he was doing or he would spank him. I believed Robbie. God I believed the wrong one. Kolby James came to me more times with more complaints. I though he was acting out, wanting my sole attention. Jealous of Robbie and jealous of the new baby coming. I thought he would grow out of it.

"Even when things started happening, injuries, bruises, cuts, a broken bone, I still ignored the signs. I thought he was being a boy. I can't believe I didn't see it. Robbie was mean to me sometimes but I…it just didn't click. Kady was year old and I was pregnant again. This time with twins. Robbie…he was drinking more. Kolby James was seven and he wouldn't talk to me. I thought only teenagers did that. But I guess it was my fault.

"I…I ignored him for so long he didn't see the point in complaining anymore. He started to be more distant, staying outside for long periods of time. Never speaking unless absolutely necessary which would make Robbie angry when he would ask Kolby James something but he wouldn't answer him. Right after the twins were born he started in on me. He would snap at stupid things. Get angry over little things. I thought he'd stop. And when he wasn't drinking it was fine. Things were fine.

"Kolby James came to me one night. He was bloody. His nose was bleeding and his eye was swollen. I started to cry. He walked straight up to me and told me to pack. No emotion nothing. Just get packed. Then he went out of the room. I followed him and found Robbie unconscious in the living room. Robbie's nose was broken and there was blood everywhere. His eye was swollen shut and there were a couple gashes on his cheek. I asked Kolby James what happened but he wouldn't tell me. He had the younger kids up already and they were packing. Kassie was crying. He picked her up.

"We left that night. The five of us. And we started running. I've moved with my children to four states and he always seems to find us. I…he won't stop will he? Kolby James was right. He won't stop until he has us or one of us is dead."

Mac didn't know what to say. He went and sat down next to her when she was finished. He stared at her as she studied the floor. This was one nightmare he wanted to end. He would do everything he could to find those missing children and take down Robbie Beale personally.

"I'll stop him. I'll protect you," he said softly. She looked up at him then. They locked eyes and Mac saw the pain and suffering of a lifetime in her eyes. He thought that maybe she saw the same thing in his eyes too. Two lost souls colliding in a world of hurt and sorrow. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

They were still like this when he noticed that the boy had shifted positions. Mady had fallen asleep in his arms and he gently laid her back against the chair. He stood up and walked over to the boy. He stood quietly watching the boy not sure if the boy was conscious or not. Suddenly the boy opened his eyes and looked at Mac. There was no emotion in the boy. It pained Mac.

"Welcome back," Mac whispered. Kolby James cocked his head sideways and stared at Mac. Then at his mother in the chair. He looked around the room and tried to place himself. "You're at Queen of Mercy hospital in the ER."

Kolby James wet his lips. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He looked at his body and saw his arm in the box. The cast was gone. He frowned when did that happen? He looked at his other side and saw the stitches in his side. The cut had been bad. His head was still sore. But the fog had lifted. He was mentally sharp again and he thrived in the feeling.

"My mother," Kolby James whispered. Nothing more came out of his mouth. Mac turned slightly and looked back at her. She was still asleep.

"You want me to wake her?" Mac asked quietly. Kolby James just shook his head, which made it hurt and he winced. Mac only nodded. They stood quietly in the room for a while. Kolby James finally spoke.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

Mac didn't have an answer for that. He looked at the boy and then the boy's mother. He didn't know why he was still there. He couldn't drag himself away. He looked around the room but he couldn't give the boy an answer. The boy seemed content anyway and nodded. He then stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry for leaving. It was…stupid," he whispered. Mac reached out and put a hand on the boy's right shoulder.

"It's ok."

"I was going to find my siblings. I was going to get them back."

"How did you plan to do that?" Mac asked his eyes full of curiosity. Kolby James studied him a moment and then dropped his eyes.

"I saw the truck in the driveway. I recognized it."

"You didn't tell me this before."

"Because I only remember last night. I saw that truck before. Another time he came for them a friend brought him in that truck. It's a red 1994 Ford. A one fifty or something. I don't remember but I know the man he came with was Gerald Cooper. He was a friend of Robbie's from New Jersey. That was the truck I know it. I was going to find Gerald Cooper."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Some guy mugged me, or tried to."

"What happened to your arm?"

"He came at me. I had a wave of nausea and dizziness right before and it let him sneak up on me. He put the knife against my side and wanted my money. I didn't give it to him or answer him it made him mad and he stepped closer pushing the knife more. I planted and spun, bringing my weight behind the cast. I split his head open but in the process he thrust the knife into my side. He fell and I pulled the knife out. He took off and I went to find help. Guess I didn't make it very far and….and…I think I fell."

"You did. Right into the street and into the path of an on coming police car. You're lucky they didn't run you over."

Kolby James only nodded. He chewed at his lower lip. His mind was continually on his younger siblings and he needed to find a way to get them away from Robbie. He was mentally prepared to kill the man if he had too. "Can you find Gerald Cooper?"

"We will try. I'll have the lab start looking for him as soon as they come in for the morning. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better."

They were interrupted when a nurse and tech came into the room. Mady jolted upright and looked around. Mac went to her side and told her that her son was awake and that they were going to do the x-ray on his arm now. Mady only nodded and bit at her lip. Mac squatted down next to chair and asked her about Gerald Cooper. She remembered the man but didn't know where he could find him.

Kolby James arm would not need surgery after they had studied the x-rays. His arm was re-casted and he was moved to a room upstairs in the regular hospital. They wanted to keep him for observation and Mac figured this was a safe place to keep Mady and Kolby James for a while. He made some calls and got a guard posted outside his room and then had Stella start the search for Gerald Cooper. Mac stayed at the hospital with them. He had a hard time leaving them. He didn't know why.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Thanks to all who are out there reading. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Mac glanced over and saw Mady still asleep in the chair. He stretched a little to alleviate the stiffness in his back and then slowly started to pace the room. Kolby James had drifted back into sleep and Mac was waiting for Mady to wake. His decided to leave the room to check his cell phone to see if any voice messages had been left.

He slowly made his way out to the front of the building and saw the doctor on his way. He was about to pass the doctor when he reached out and grabbed Mac's arm gently. Mac stopped and looked up at him.

"Detective, I wanted to let you know that the boy will be moved up to another room shortly. The paperwork just needs to be signed."

"The mother is asleep in the room right now. She will sign it. Do you know what room he'll be in?"

"Third floor, room 3205."

"Thank you," Mac said as he continued on his way out of the emergency area. As soon as he got outside he turned his phone on and after it got powered up it started beeping. He dialed into his voice mail and listened. He had two messages, both from Stella.

The first message told him that she had run Gerald Cooper through the local databases and come up empty. The second message told him that she got a hit off the federal database and came up with an address. Mac called her back.

"Bonasera."

"Stel, its Mac. You got something on Cooper?"

"Yeah. You still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, what'd you get on Cooper?"

"Oh, I got an address on him. Not very current but I also got a parole officer name. He's not current either but maybe he knows something."

"What's the address you have?"

"It's in Hoboken, New Jersey."

"Ok, get it run down and see if he's still there."

"And, Mac, it came back that he drives a red ford pickup truck. Registered in the state of New Jersey."

"All right."

"You going to stay at the hospital?"

"For a while. They're about to move the boy upstairs. Once their settled I'll be in to the lab."

"Ok."

"What?"

"What what?"

"You have that tone."

"What tone?"

"Stella."

"What?"

"Ok, I'm just going to hang up now," Mac said and then flipped his phone shut. He shook his head and went back into the hospital. When he got to the room, Mady was up and standing next to the boy. Mac came into the room quietly.

"They're moving him," she said softly.

"I know the doctor let me know."

"You find anything out?"

"My team has located an address for Gerald Cooper and they are running it down now."

"You think he went there?"

"Probably not but he most likely has Cooper's truck. It's a place to start."

"I can't believe I let him take my babies," Mady whispered as she took a step back. "And look what he did…" There were no tears this time. She had already cried them all out. She looked at Mac with a helpless glint in her eye and it pained him. He stepped closer to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok," he said softly, reassuringly.

She shook her head. Then she took a breath. She didn't know how to fight this. Her phone calls had yielded nothing productive. The cops had a stronger lead, and now she felt compelled to hunt down Gerald Cooper herself.

The nurse came in and Mac noticed the boy become instantly alert. He put a hand on his shoulder to still him. Kolby James looked up suddenly and then settled back into the bed. The nurse told them they were moving the boy upstairs now. Mady and Mac walked into the hallway.

Another nurse came in and they wheeled Kolby James out and towards the elevator. Mady and Mac followed. They took the elevator up to the third floor and then down to room 3205. Once Kolby James and Mady were settled into the room Mac went to leave.

"I have to get back to the lab. I've made arrangements for a guard to stand at the door."

"Thank you for everything," Mady said softly as Mac watched the uncertainty dance in her eyes. He only nodded and glanced at the boy. He made eye contact for a moment then glanced away. Mac grudgingly tore himself away from them and headed back to the lab. When he got there Aiden filled him in on the evidence.

"We got two kinds of DNA on the pipe, Mac. The first type checked out with the victim, his blood and skin from the blow. The second set of DNA isn't a match to him at all. I figure it's from the attacker. Most likely skin cells from his hand when he gripped and swung. I also found shoe prints from the adult. I can trace him all over the yard, and then small child prints leading to the driveway along with his. Still only found the one half imprint from the boy in the hospital, no other print matches his size."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Aiden. He's something else. Good work. When we get the suspect in it's an airtight case on the assault."

"Thanks, Mac. Stella's waiting for you in your office." Mac only nodded and headed towards his office. When he got there Stella was sitting in his chair. He entered his office slowly and stared at her with suspicion.

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"Obviously you're the one with something to say," Mac said guardedly.

"New Jersey Police located Gerald Cooper. They're transporting him to us. Should be here in an hour."

"Good."

"Think he really knows anything?"

"It's his truck, Stella, he obviously had contact with Beale recently."

"Yeah. How are you doing? You look like you didn't sleep, Mac."

"I didn't. Mady called me last night after Kolby James took off and I helped her track him down."

"Mady?"

"Yeah the boy's mother."

"I know who you meant, Mac."

"What?"

"You know what you're doing?"

"Nope," Mac said with a sigh and flopped down in the chair on the other side of his desk. Stella studied him for a moment. Mac was staring at his desk, a distant look in his eyes. Stella was quiet for a while after that. Finally Mac seemed to snap back to reality and glanced at his watch. "When was Cooper being brought in?"

"About 50 minutes now. I'll let you be, you get some rest, Mac. We've got this covered."

"Thanks, Stel."

Stella left him alone and he circled around his desk and dropped into his own chair. He slouched down and stretched his legs out under his desk. He looked around his office and felt the fatigue hit him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sit for the next 50 minutes. He figured if Stella saw him up and about the lab she would scold him so he stayed put.

The fifty minutes were passing slowly until the next thing Mac knew someone was shaking his shoulder. His eyes sprang open and he fought the sleep off. He shook his head and looked to see Stella looking down at him.

"Turn your cell phone back on," she said softly. Mac shook his head again to knock the sleep away and then fumbled to find his cell phone. Sure enough it was still off from his stay at the hospital. He nodded and powered up his phone. He then slid it back into his pocket and stood up.

"Cooper here?"

"Yeah. We have him in the interrogation room. Waiting on you."

"I'll be right there," Mac said as he stretched his back. Sleeping in chairs was not a good idea he thought. He took a moment to compose himself and to smooth his ruffled suit. He would need to go to the locker room soon and change.

He finally made his way to the interrogation room and found Stella waiting for him at the door. She nodded and they went in together. Mac looked Cooper over thoroughly. He was about five nine and maybe one hundred fifty pounds. He had long, shoulder length stringy hair. His eyes were a pale gray.

Cooper shifted in his chair as he watched Mac study him. He felt uneasy. Mac kept the emotion out of his eyes as he took a seat at the table. Stella sat down next to him. Mac waited a while before starting. Finally after he saw how uncomfortable Cooper was he began.

"You're Gerald Cooper?" Mac asked sternly.

"Yeah," Cooper replied hesitantly.

"You own a red 1994 Ford truck?"

"Yeah."

"You know where that truck is now? When they picked you up it wasn't at your home."

"I loaned it to a friend for the week. He said he'd bring it back on Saturday."

"What's the name of your friend?"

"What happened? Something happen to my truck?"

"What's the name of your friend?"

"Wait, what's going on here. Where's my truck?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us," Stella said. Cooper looked at her with fear in his eyes. He could tell this was going bad.

"Look, all I did was give the keys to my friend. He said he needed wheels for a week. Since I don't have a job I told him he could barrow mine just bring it back with a full tank of gas."

"His name," Mac said. It sounded more like a growl to Stella.

"Robbie. Robbie Beale," Cooper said quickly.

"Do you know where Robbie was going this week?"

"Nah. He didn't say and I didn't ask. I swear I only lent him my vehicle. Shit whatever Robbie did I had NOTHING to do with!" Cooper said adamantly throwing his hands up in a surrendering motion. Mac studied his face closely. Cooper grew even more unnerved and started sweating. Mac could see the fear in his eyes.

"You have no idea where he might have gone?"

"I don't have a fucking clue. Ok? I'm living clean now. I don't want any part of anything. I got two strikes against me. I'm not going to risk my life for a piece of work like Robbie let me tell ya. I thought he just needed wheels. Something about his car being in the shop. I don't know anything I swear."

Mac nodded. He believed the man. He bit at his lip. This was going nowhere. They were no closer to finding the children after this. Stella was still staring at Cooper and Cooper was shifting uneasily under her gaze.

"Do you know of any friends Beale may run too if in trouble?" Stella asked. Cooper looked at her puzzled for a moment then spoke.

"What did Robbie do? Am I in trouble too because its my truck? Christ I didn't do anything!"

"Mr. Cooper do you know any of Beale's friends?" Stella said again.

"Oh, uh, Christ I don't remember all of them. Once when we were dodging law he took me upstate New York to a place. But I can't remember where or who owned it. I just remember it was out in the middle no where upstate. Does that help? Am I in trouble?"

"No, Mr. Cooper. You are not. And we would like to thank you for cooperating with us. When we locate your vehicle it will be returned to you when we are finished with it. Before you leave could you write up a list of names you remember that Beale would have associated with in the past?"

Gerald Cooper only nodded. He was sweating and starting to shake. Mac and Stella stood at the same time and left the room without another word. They made arrangements to have Cooper taken back to his home in New Jersey then walked towards Mac's office.

"Up state New York," Stella said quietly as they reached his office and both took a seat.

"We need to find out where it is. If its in his name or a friend's."

"I'll get on it Mac. Once Cooper finishes with the list I'll start on that too."

"Have Aiden help you. She's done with the physical evidence from the house."

"Will do. What are you going to do?"

"When that list is finished take a copy to Mady at the hospital and see if she can't help with some of the names. Maybe she knows about the up state property."

"Ok."

"Stella, there's that tone again."

"What tone, Mac?"

"Never mind. See if Cooper finished up yet."

Stella only nodded and left the office. Mac sank into his chair and took a deep breath. Maybe they were a step closer to the children. He didn't know what he had expected from Cooper but he felt a little defeated. He shook the feeling and then got up. He would need a copy of the list Cooper came up with. He was in the hallway when he saw Aiden coming at him with a piece of paper.

"Mac, Stella said to give you a copy of this," Aiden said handing the piece of paper to Mac. He nodded and folded it up into his pocket.

"I'll be at Queen of Mercy if anyone needs me," Mac said and then turned and left for the hospital.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Mac pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked. He got out and went inside, turning his cell phone off as he did. He made his way up to the room where they had put Kolby James and met the guard in the hallway. They greeted each other then Mac went into the room. Kolby James had drifted off to sleep again and Mady was sitting quietly in the chair, staring at the floor. She looked up when she heard someone come in and gave a smile. Mac returned it and reached in his pocket for the list of names.

"We picked up Gerald Cooper and questioned him," Mac said. He saw the light of hope flicker in her eyes. He unfolded the sheet and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's a list provided by Gerald Cooper as to Robbie's known friends and associates. I want you to check it over and see if you know any of them. Maybe someone Robbie would go to. Also Cooper mentioned property in up state New York. You know about any thing up there?"

"No. Not property. I don't think Robbie has any, but maybe it's possible. He may not have been entirely truthful with me," she said hesitantly looking up to Mac asking for his understanding. He nodded.

"What about the names? Recognize any?"

"Well yeah. I was married to him for a time. Most of these are the guys he hung with when he was getting in trouble. Couple of them stayed at the house that sort of thing. I wasn't allowed in on his…business life. I don't really know them, just who they were."

"Any stand out as to one he would go to in a time like this?"

"I don't know, Mac, I really don't. I'm so sorry," she said, her voice cracking. Mac nodded and took the list back. He stared at it as if it were going to give him the answers. Nothing happened. Mady looked back up at her son in the bed.

"Don't worry. We'll find them and we'll put Robbie away for a long time this time I promise," Mac said. Her attention came to him then and she studied his eyes. Mac let her. She took a shuttering breath and sunk deeper in the chair.

"I miss my babies."

"I know," Mac said as he squatted next to the chair.

"Kolby James will be released tomorrow morning, the doctor said. Where do we go?"

"I'll find a place. Don't you worry about it."

She only nodded. She focused her attention back on Kolby James. He was still asleep. Mac realized how tired he was, but he wouldn't let himself sleep, not while the other three children were out there with that monster. He would push it to the end to get them back.

Kady finally had Kassie settled down and Kolton was sitting in the corner with his arms around his knees. They were both scared and they both wanted their mother. Kady didn't know how to comfort them. Robbie had been in to feed them but he didn't stay long. He had left again. The house was quiet again.

She wondered if he was still here, or if he had left. She tried the door again and found it was still locked. She was desperately trying to think of a way out. Then she realized if she did get her siblings out then what? Where would they go? She didn't remember seeing any other houses on the way in. And where were they? She had never been here before.

She went over and sat down next to Kassie. They sat in silence as Kolton continued to hug his knees. She didn't know how much time had passed before they all heard the noise of someone on the other side of the door. Kady jumped up and moved to the center of the room and waited stiffly for the door to open.

It swung open hard and her father stepped through. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes but it was too much. She was trembling. She could tell he wasn't right, drunk again? Maybe high? She didn't know how to tell the difference. She just knew it was bad news for all. He scanned the room and looked at all three of them.

Finally he stepped further into the room and Kady noticed he had a bag with him. He tossed the bag on the floor and watched. Kady slowly inched forward to see what was in the bag. She kept her eyes on her father the entire time. She was almost to the bag when she saw his foot shift. She stopped instantly and braced.

"I didn't say you could see in it," he scolded deeply. He didn't swing at her but he was posed. Kady felt her body tremble a little bit more. She glanced over at Kassie then Kolton. "Where'd your mother go?"

Kady was stunned. As if she knew where her mother was. She stared at him with her mouth agape wondering what he expected from her. Kassie started to rock and Kolton got to his feet. She could see the hate in his eyes and prayed he didn't try anything stupid. Her father continued to stare at her expecting her to answer. She didn't have an answer.

"I don't know," she said in a haggard whisper. Her father took a step closer to her with anger in his eyes. She tried to scramble back but tripped over the rug edge and landed hard on her butt. She felt the vibration go up her spine and it took a second to clear the pain. By then her father was standing right over her. She looked up at him terrified and he stared down at her with those angry eyes.

"Don't lie to me," he barked. She just shook her head as the tears rolled down her face. It was then that she saw Kolton break from his spot and charge at their father. She tried to yell no but nothing came out as the small eight-year-old crashed into the leg of his father.

Their father stumbled and side stepped after the impact and Kolton bounced back. He yelled and charged again as his father took a step towards his sister again. But this time he was ready and he grabbed Kolton by the head as he neared and slammed him to the right, into the wall. The boy yelped in pain as his head smashed off the window sill and Kassie was crying audibly in the corner.

Kady was perfectly still on the floor, half sprawled from her spill, waiting for the worst. Her father was watching to see if Kolton would get up and try again but the boy was hunched over cradling his head crying. Kady waited.

"I find out you're lying when I find your mother, I'll punish you. You KNOW how much I hate lying," he snapped at her then he turned and left. They all heard the audible click as the lock was slid back into place.

Kady jumped up and rushed over to Kolton. She pealed back his hands and tried to calm him. She would deal with Kassie after she was done. Finally she got Kolton to let her look at his head and she saw a cut over his right eye. It looked pretty bad to her, but what did she know? She was only nine. She looked around the room for something to put over it to stop the bleeding and found a washcloth sitting in the corner. She folded it into a thick square and had Kolton hold it tightly against the wound. He did, and then he went and sat in a corner away from her and Kassie.

Kassie was still crying when Kady got to her and she wrapped her arms around her younger sister. She did her best to console her but it was tough. They were all scared, and they all knew what their father was capable of. They had all seen what he had done to Kolby James at the house. They would have to hope someone knew where to look, where to find them. They would have to hope someone would come get them, and hopefully it was soon.

Kady finally went over to the bag her father had tossed into the center of the room and opened it. She sighed in relief as there were cans of pop, a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of grape jelly. They wouldn't be hungry tonight.

Mac stayed at the hospital for another couple hours trying to help Mady remember anything about the people on the list, or if there were more people not on the list. She came up with a few more names but informed Mac that she had tried calling them and they claimed they knew nothing. Mac let her know that sometimes people have a different story when they feel like they are going to go to jail and he would check into them again. She nodded.

Kolby James was awake again but Mac couldn't get him to engage in conversation. Mady told him it was futile to try, that when he was like this there was no reaching him. Mac was worried about that. He wanted the boy to open up. As the day went on Mac began finding a place for them to stay where they would be safe.

He checked in with Stella at the lab and found she had tracked down a few more people on the list and that they were interviewing them. She asked if Mac wanted to be a part of it and he told her he trusted her to handle it. She asked if he was ok and he replied by saying you're asking that a lot lately. She dropped the subject.

Robbie Beale stood in the living room of the cabin and thought. He didn't know where she would go but he was pretty sure that that boy of hers would be in a hospital somewhere. He grabbed the cell phone he was barrowing and jumped into Cooper's truck and headed back into the city. He would have five hours of driving to make the calls he needed to make. He started calling all the hospitals in the area asking about Kolby James Pike. On the fourth call he got a hit, there was a Kolby James Pike registered at the hospital and he was in room 3205. Queen of Mercy was his destination.

It was getting late in the night and Mac was still at the hospital. He was sitting on a second chair that had been brought into the room for them while Mady sat in the original chair. Kolby James had drifted to sleep again and Mac and Mady were quiet. She started yawning. Mac stood and walked over to her.

"You should get some sleep," he said gently. She looked up at him and nodded.

"You look like you could use some too.'

"Yeah, probably."

Mady closed her eyes and relaxed. Mac went back over to his chair and sat down. He watched as she slowly drifted into sleep and only then did he stand up to leave. He hesitated at the door and looked back on the two. He again had a hard time leaving but he needed to get to the lab and go over the transcripts of the interviews Stella had done. He drove to the lab in silence. He didn't bother with the radio. His mind was running a hundred miles per hour.

He got to his office and noticed the stack of papers on his desk and smiled when he realized they were copies of the transcripts from the interviews. Stella had known. He would have to thank her in the morning. He read through them as thoroughly as he could, looking for any kind of clue. He marked a few statements that he wanted to follow up on. At some point during his reading he drifted off to sleep.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Mac woke with a start when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. It was gentle but it was enough to jump start him into the land of the living. He looked around quickly and noticed he was in his office. He looked up and saw Stella standing over him with a worried look on her face.

"Stella," Mac said as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, must have fallen asleep reading these transcripts."

"You really should go home and rest, Mac."

"No, we need to run down some of these leads. We need to find those children."

"You're going to wear yourself out and then you'll be useless."

"I'm fine, Stella. Anything new develop in the case?"

"Aiden is tracking down a brother that was identified in one of the interviews. There may be a connection for the property or maybe a hideout."

"Good. I marked some points to follow up on in the interviews," Mac began grabbing the stack.

"Relax, Mac, we're already running down what we can from those. It's all taken care of. You really should go home. Get some sleep."

"Stella," Mac said sternly.

"Fine, stay here, but just remember we're already doing our job," Stella said over her shoulder as she walked out of his office. He slumped back into his chair and noticed his back was stiff again. He stretched a bit to loosen his back then got up and went to the lab.

When he got there he got more from Aiden that he had gotten from Stella. He decided they were teaming against him. He sighed and nodded. He told them he would go home but instead he went to the hospital.

Robbie pulled into the city early in the morning. He drove himself to Queen of Mercy hospital and waited in the parking lot. He couldn't go up in the middle of the night, they wouldn't let him in. He would wait until visiting hours. Then he would go up and confront her. He would make her leave with him. She was supposed to be with him. He took another drink from the flask and tossed it into the passenger seat.

The time passed slowly for him and he grew more agitated. He hated having to wait. This was her fault too, he thought. He had drunk everything that was in the flask and was angry he didn't have more. Finally daylight broke over the city and the morning passed. He left the truck and made his way into the hospital. He walked the hallway of the third floor looking for the room number they had given him over the phone. As he rounded a corner expecting to find the room, he stutter stepped as he saw the cop sitting in the hallway outside the door.

He calmed himself and continued walking around the far corner of the hallway. Once out of sight he stopped and gritted his teeth. How dare she have a cop waiting for him? He would wait then. He would catch her when she left the hospital. Then he would show her where she belonged. And if she knew what was good for her, and the children, she would come with him.

Mac got to the hospital and made his way up to the room. The cop was still sitting outside the door and they greeted each other briefly. He came in silently when he saw Mady asleep in the chair. Kolby James was staring at the ceiling.

"How you feeling today?" Mac asked the boy quietly. Kolby looked at him a moment before answering. Mac thought he wouldn't say anything and was turning when the boy finally spoke.

"Better. Don't see why they are keeping me here," he said softly. Mac smiled and nodded. Still acting tough Mac thought. The doctor came in shortly and preformed a few tests on Kolby James. The commotion woke Mady up and she saw Mac standing there.

"How long have you been here? Or did you leave at all?"

"I left. I went to the lab. Then came back here. I've only been here a few minutes."

"You didn't go home last night?"

"Too much to do," Mac said quietly. He looked at the floor.

The doctor finished up on the exam and turned to Mady. He explained that the boy could be released today and he would start on the paper work. Mady nodded and the doctor left the room. She turned to Mac.

"Where do we go now? I don't have enough for another hotel, I can't go back to the house, I don't know what to do."

"I have a place set up for you and him. If you don't mind. I can have some cops around to protect the both of you."

"Why are you putting so much into this?" Mady asked. Mac felt himself flush and he wasn't entirely sure why he was. He didn't know what to tell her.

"It's my job," he said, the best he could think of under the circumstances. She seemed to accept that as an answer for the moment. She turned her attention back to the boy.

"You think Robbie will come back?"

"I don't know but I don't want to take any chances. I also wanted to ask you if you know Robbie's brother."

"Brother? He doesn't have a brother…anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When they were younger Robbie and his brother Ryan were in an accident. Ryan was driving. He hit the steering wheel and it crushed his chest. He was DOA."

"Ok. It was just something we were looking into."

Mady nodded. Soon the doctor came back in with papers for her to sign and she did. They were then free to leave. Mac made some phone calls and had the place for them to stay made ready. He also set up to have a couple cars watch the house. Once everything was in place he took Kolby James in a wheel chair down to his car. Mady walked beside them.

Kolby James grumbled that he could walk and Mac explained the hospital policy about wheel chairs. The boy continued to complain and Mac said he would be forced to chain the boy to the chair if he didn't comply. Mac got a slight smile out of the boy. Mady was a little bit impressed.

Once Mac had them in the car he drove to the safe house and unloaded. He got them settled in the house. He had a guard sit in the room with them while the others stayed in cars outside. He told her it was just a precaution in case Robbie did show up.

Robbie saw Mady coming down the hall. He went to get out of the truck until he saw a man pushing the wheel chair the little bastard was sitting in. The man was defiantly not an orderly from the hospital. Robbie sank into the seat and tried to look invisible. He studied the man and then he saw it. The man had a gun. Cop, Robbie thought immediately. How dare she hide behind the cops, this was their dispute.

The cop put them both in the car and drove off. Robbie stayed a good distance behind, not wanting to be seen. They finally stopped at a house and unloaded. Another cop came into the house and stayed while the cop that drove them left. Robbie also noticed at least two cop cars with two cops each parked on the street.

They were waiting for him. They were going to pick him up. Let them he thought bitterly. It would serve her right. If he got picked up those kids would die. He didn't really care anymore now that she was trying to leave him. They could either live with him or not live at all, she was his. Why didn't she understand that?

He would wait. He knew where she was. He would go up to the house and make a plan. He would come back another time. He would get her. She would be his again. For now he would go back to the cabin and make sure the little ones were still locked in. He would come up with a plan and then come back ready to take what is rightfully his.

Mac went back to the lab and tried to look refreshed. He doubted he could fool his team but he was not going to go home. No matter what anybody said. He found Stella first and told her about the brother.

"Mady said that Robbie's brother's name was Ryan."

"Yeah, I found a Ryan Beale. Died ten years ago."

"Car crash, had a conflict with the steering wheel, wheel won."

"So that rules the brother out then."

"Unless the property is in his name."

"I'll run it. It's a chance. If he left it to his brother but Robbie never changed the deed over."

"It's possible."

"I'm on it."

Mac nodded and went to find Aiden. She was busy with more of the names, and getting no where fast. She was just as frustrated as Mac. He told her to keep at it and she said she had two more people coming in for interviews. Mac left her and went back to his office for a while. He really did need to rest. But he knew he couldn't. He had taken a few names from Aiden and decided to work on those.

He fed them into the computer one by one and waited for the information to come back. He spent much of the afternoon working on names and not getting anywhere. He made a few phone calls to the out of state ones but it yielded little. Finally Stella came and found him.

He rubbed his face as she sat down. She waited a moment for him to cast his attention to her. She looked him over carefully and Mac felt her studying him. He squirmed a little under her scrutiny.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look exhausted. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much, tell me what you got."

"The brother did own property, but it's not in New York. And it was not left to his brother. The property was left to a cousin from their mother's side. It's in New Jersey. But I also found something odd. Robbie was adopted. Ryan was the older brother. Biological to the parents that adopted Robbie."

"We have anything on biological family?"

"I'm digging into it, but haven't had much luck yet. I guess he came through a couple foster homes before landing in an orphanage where the Beale's found him."

"Keep digging."

"Always. Get some rest, Mac, I'm serious."

"I will, Stella, I will."

Stella left him then and he stared at the information he had collected the afternoon. Worthless he thought. The man had "friends" but no one stood out. Most of them didn't really know the guy. Something was off. Everyone agreed he had a quick temper. Most claimed they didn't associate with him for very long, they were afraid of him after a while.

Mac felt defeated. The kids were depending on him and he couldn't find them. He was seriously debating calling in the FBI to help. He decided to give his team another twenty four hours first. He had faith in them and they were working hard. They had uncovered a new lead in Robbie's biological background. He just hoped they found something there.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: All right fruitbat here you go! Told you it would be up soon. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

It was getting late and Mac felt like he was chasing his tale. There were no answers, anywhere. There was no trace of this guy. He had covered his tracks well. The names Mac had put in the computer all came back with records and none really stood out. He grumbled at the computer. Stella came in and plopped down in the chair. He looked at her.

"Go home, Mac," she said gently. Mac stared at her a minute then looked up at the clock. It was getting late and he was increasingly feeling the lack of sleep from the night before. He nodded. Stella smiled and got up. "Oh and I mean now, not in a few hours," she said over her shoulder as she walked out.

Mac sighed and stretched his neck. Then he gathered up his stuff and walked to the lab. Everyone else had already left. He shook his head and went home. When he got there he felt restless, unable to calm himself. He didn't like the feeling. He sat on the couch and tried to relax his mind, but nothing seemed to work. It was going to be another long night.

Eventually exhaustion took its toll and he fell asleep on his couch. His body and mind had finally given up on him and he sank deeper into a fitful sleep.

Kassie and Kolton had finally fallen asleep on the large bed. Kady was sitting perfectly still like she had seen Kolby James do at the foot of the bed. She was straining her ears to hear something, anything. She could not sleep.

Her father had come in and checked on them, obviously drunk this time. She could smell the sourness on him. It made her want to vomit. He had stared at her with distaste and it had frightened her. She didn't know what she had done wrong. The twins had started crying again and their father had thrown a glass bottle into the corner. It shattered and glass splinters cascaded all over that side of the room. All three children had flinched and cowered.

Kady then watched her father leave the room and she heard the lock click into place. She wanted to scream. She wanted to beat her hands against the door and beg to be let out. She wanted to scream until she was blue in the face for her mother. She knew none of it was worth the effort.

Shortly after he locked the door, Kady heard the outer door slam shut and then the truck roar to life. It was dark out, she could tell through the murky window. And now she sat. Listening, waiting, fearing. She didn't know what to expect, she just hoped someone showed up soon.

Robbie drove back to the city and parked the truck a couple blocks down from the house Mady was in. He didn't want the cops to see the truck. He left the truck and walked as close to the house as he could down the road then circled around the back of a neighboring house. He stuck to the shadows and was confident that the cops couldn't see him. He edged his way to the house and watched it for a while from the shadows.

He saw three people moving in the house, two adults and that bastard boy. He moved in closer and stood just outside the window to the living room of the house. He noticed Mady say something to the cop in the room and then she went down a hallway and disappeared. The boy seemed to be asleep on the couch. Robbie traced the hallway on the outside of the house and found the room Mady had gone into.

He came up to the window and stood in the shadows watching. She was his. Not anyone else's. Why couldn't she see that? He wished he had something to drink. He felt the need deep in his stomach. It ached. His nerves were edgy and one swig would be enough to calm him. He didn't have any, and he had shattered the bottle at the house when the kids wouldn't shut up.

He had the plan in his head. He would kill the cop first, then the boy, and then take Mady to the cabin. She would understand that she was meant to live with him; she would understand there is no other way.

He yanked himself from the daydream just as Mady turned towards the window. Robbie quickly spun to the side to avoid being seen. He flattened himself against the wall of the house quietly, but he was not fast enough. He had to move, and move now.

Mady screamed when she saw the shadow move from the window. She ran to the door and shouted for the cop in the living room to come quickly. Kolby James sprung from the couch and looked around, confused with sleep. Finally he gained his wits and was about to go to his mother when the cop gripped his shoulder.

"Stay here, son, I don't need two of you to worry about," he said softly.

Kolby James was burned by the comment. He would not need to be worried about. He could handle whatever was wrong. He went to move ahead anyway, ignoring the cop, when the cop pushed him hard onto the couch. Kolby James got angry, but he froze his feelings and stayed where the cop had put him.

Mady was still screaming something about a shadow and the cop went hesitantly into the room with his gun drawn. He finally got her calmed down and she explained seeing the shadow outside the window and the cop radioed out to the cars to check it out. They didn't find anything. Mady still didn't feel safe and insisted that the cops call Detective Taylor.

They told her it was late and Detective Taylor had gone home. She didn't care. She even gave them his cell number. Finally in order to calm her they dialed the cell number. Mady waited.

Mac sprang upright when his phone rang. He fumbled it off his belt and squinted to read the ID. He frowned and flipped it open. "Taylor."

"Detective Taylor, sorry to wake you. This is Officer Goodrich at the house with Ms Beale. She is real worked up and would like to speak with you."

"What happened?" Mac said getting alarmed.

"She saw something out the window and now she is all worked up."

"What did she see?"

"We don't know, sir, whatever it was was gone before we got out there. The property is secure, I had the outside guys go around and check."

"I'll be right there," Mac said as he got up looking for his keys.

"Sir, there's really no need. We can handle it. She just wants to talk…"

"Not a problem, Officer Goodrich. I'll be there shortly," Mac said and then hung up as he left his apartment and headed to his car. He drove rather quickly to the safe house and went in. Mady was sitting on the couch wringing out an afghan that was draped over her shoulders. Kolby James was standing leaning against the wall, staring emotionless at the officer. Mac could see how uncomfortable the officer was.

"I can take it from here. Why don't you join the boys outside," Mac told Officer Goodrich. The officer hesitated a moment, then looked at the boy and nodded. He backed out of the house and joined the others in the car. Mac sat down next to Mady.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For coming. It really rattled me. I think it was Robbie."

Kolby James pushed off the wall and walked out of the room. Mady followed him with her eyes. Mac took a deep breath. He could still feel the fatigue pulling at him and he knew it was going to be a long night. But he knew as soon as they called him that he would stay here tonight. He couldn't explain his pull to Mady Beale but it was a strong one. She was staring at him. He looked at the floor.

"You were asleep. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mac said quietly. She nodded. She felt the fear subsiding and pursed her lips. They sat in silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say. They were sitting close, almost too close and they could both feel the other's presence. Finally Mady yawned.

"You should try to sleep," Mac said turning so he could look at her. She looked up at him, stifled a second yawn and then nodded. She got up and headed to the room she had been in before. She stopped and turned around. Mac had been watching her. She hesitated and Mac could tell she was nervous. He looked at the ground.

"I…I'd feel better, safer…if you were back there…just till I fell asleep," she said awkwardly. Mac looked up. He studied her eyes for a moment before getting up. Mady turned and resumed her path and Mac followed. She curled up on the bed as Mac turned the lights off. He stood watching her for a moment before he sat down on the other side of the bed. She rolled over and looked up at him as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. She edged closer to him and started to cry. The fear had gotten the better of her. He slid down and pulled her closer to him.

She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped her tight in his arms. He held her as she cried again. Her tears were soaking into his shirt and he didn't care. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

Impulse took over as he tried to calm her. He spoke to her softly and told her everything would be ok. He told her he would find them, he would protect them. He kissed the top of her head. He felt the tears and the burden building in his own body and he fought to maintain control. Eventually he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. It wasn't much longer before he too fell asleep still with his arms around her.

Robbie came back to the window in the pre dawn hours. He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw two bodies in the room now. It was the cop that gave them the ride from the hospital. He clenched then grinded his teeth in anger, as he saw them curled together alseep. His fists worked slowly, clenching and unclenching as the anger welled up inside him. The voices in his head started to tell him that he had lost. She had someone else. She had betrayed him. He closed his eyes and fought them. They continued to tell him that he needed to kill the cop and take her back. SHE WAS HIS! Not now though he thought stifling the voices. There were too many cops around. He would wait. He would find the perfect opportunity.

Kolby James woke when the sun came up. He usually did. He got up and moved around the house making no sound. His head still ached and his arm felt like it was on fire. He took a couple deep breaths and attempted to clear his mind. He went to the couch and didn't find the detective. He went to check on his mother and found the two of them, sleeping. She was still in his embrace. Kolby James stood in the doorway and watched for a moment.

He didn't know how he felt about it. He was very protective of his mother and siblings, especially since Robbie was so abusive. Most guys her mom picked were losers. She was a magnet for them. But this one, he was different. Kolby could tell. If he admitted it to himself Kolby James actually liked the man, but he wouldn't admit that, not yet at least.

He was about to turn away when the detective stirred. He looked around groggily trying to remember where he was. Kolby James saw the way he looked down at his mother and he cocked his head to the side.

Mac woke when he felt a pair of eyes on him. When he first woke he didn't know where he was, or why he wasn't in his own home. Then his eyes fell on Mady and it all came back. The eyes were still on him. He twisted slightly so he could look at the doorway and saw Kolby James standing there with his head cocked. When Mac made eye contact the boy held it, holding everything inside. It was brief then the boy turned and went back towards the living room.

Mac slowly and softly removed himself from the bed and stood up. He took one more glance back at Mady before he left the room and went to the couch. Kolby James was sitting on it staring at nothing. Mac sat down next to him.

"Morning," Mac said. The boy seemed to ignore him and Mac looked away. He was about to get up and see if there was coffee or something in the kitchen when the boy spoke.

"There is something wrong with Robbie," the boy said softly. Mac stopped and looked down at the boy. Kolby James looked up then shook his head. "I don't mean just the liquor he drinks. There is something really wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked coming back over and sitting down next to the boy. Kolby James looked up at Mac and studied him a moment before he continued.

"I used to tell me mom, but she thought I was making it all up. He thinks I'm a demon."

"What?"

"He told me. He thinks that I'm a demon that's attached myself to my mom. He said she was his and that he was going to unattached me from her."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"Because something is wrong with him. He was trying to make me run away. That was why he started beating on me. When I wouldn't leave he got angry and started hitting my mom and my siblings. He was trying to make me leave to save them."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know that Robbie was adopted. And that most people don't know where he came from."

"Kolby James, do you know something we don't know?" Mac asked sitting up a little straighter. He leaned into the boy. Kolby James looked at him and pursed his lips. The strong exterior wall around his emotions was starting to come down. Mac knew it was just a matter of time now before the boy cracked.

"I don't know for sure. I…I was listening in once. If he had caught me it would have been a bad beating. He was on the phone. He was talking to someone named Clifford. He said I left all that behind and it didn't matter anymore they didn't have proof anyway. He said that the state of Nebraska never could make the charges stick."

"Why do you think it says something about where he came from?" Mac asked. Again the boy hesitated before answering. He seemed to have an internal debate with himself.

"He called Clifford his brother on the phone, but my mom always called his brother Ryan."

"Did you hear a last name?"

"No."

"This helps, Kolby James, this helps a lot," Mac said as he thought about this. It might help Stella track down the biological family. He would need to call her soon with the name. Mac was still thinking when the boy spoke again.

"You like my mom?" he asked quietly. It caught Mac off guard. He looked at the boy and thought about what he had just said. He took a deep breath and looked at his hands. He had to admit it to himself, there was something there. He looked at the boy and nodded. "You like her a lot?"

"I think so," Mac said with a small smile. Kolby James cocked his head sideways again and watched Mac intently. Mac felt a little bit nervous with the scrutiny. Finally the boy smiled a little and nodded. He then turned away from Mac.

"I never knew my dad. Robbie was the only thing in my life that resembled a father figure. But like I said, there is something wrong with him. I started to read up on things, and sometimes I think he sees delusions."

"Like a schizophrenic?"

"Yeah. Hears people, sees them, that sort of thing. One time I heard him yelling outside at someone, and when I peaked around the corner he was the only one there. Other times he tells people to shut up and they aren't talking. He usually stares at me for a while before he starts with the demon stuff. It really used to scare me when I was a kid."

"I bet."

"My mom didn't believe me. I couldn't believe when I was little. You know they teach you don't lie when you're a kid, but how do you react when you tell the truth and the adults don't believe you. They think you're lying. I stopped telling. He continued to harass and beat me."

"You're safe now," Mac said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kolby James nodded.

"I made myself safe. Up till when he did this," he said motioning to his arm and head, "he hadn't beaten me since they day I knocked the crap out of him."

"The day you told your mom and younger siblings to pack."

"Yeah. I won that day. He came after me to kill me. He was not going to quit. I put him down. I'll do it again if I have to."

Mac was almost frightened by the boy's determination and vehemence. His eyes were calm as could be when he said it and Mac was afraid the boy was telling the absolute truth. If it came down to it, the boy would kill Robbie Beale. Mac had to make sure it didn't come to that.

Mac got up then after he was sure Kolby James was done talking. He called Stella and told her about his conversation with the boy. Stella asked him where he was and he explained what happened, well most of it. Stella could tell he was holding something back but she didn't probe, yet anyway. They talked about Kolby James' idea of Robbie being a schizophrenic it made them both more uncomfortable about the children being missing.

She said she would cross reference the name Clifford in her research into Robbie Beale's past. He told her he would stay at the house a while longer then be into the lab. She said that was fine that she and Aiden could handle it for now. She told him to take care of them. He told her he would. When he hung up he wondered what she meant by that. He wondered why she had said it. He wondered why he was at the house in the first place. He was wondering a lot lately.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Robbie had left in a rage after seeing her with that cop in the room. She had betrayed him. Not only had she left him, she betrayed him too. It was probably that cop that had convinced her to leave the first time. He tried hard to remember if he had seen the man before. He was frustrated and he needed a drink. He drove to a liquor store and bought a bottle. He made it to the car and took a drink. Cliff. He would go get Cliff and they would finish this. Cliff would help him.

Robbie started to drive. He would return to claim what was his and kill what had taken it. It was a job too big for one person; luckily he had someone he could turn to. Cliff had helped him all those years before when they lived in Nebraska, and he would help him now.

Mac left the house before Mady woke. He needed to get to the lab. He wanted to track down Robbie and find the kids. He was worried about Mady saying she saw Robbie outside the house. He made sure the next shift of cops knew about the scare in the night. He sent one inside and warned him about the boy. The cop said that Goodrich already warned them. Mac left and went to the lab. He met up with Stella.

"You look more rested," Stella said as he came in.

"Got a little sleep last night," Mac replied. "Got anything new?"

"I started digging in the adoption files. Those that I could access anyway. Seems that Robbie has bounced, and actually has two adoption files."

"Two?"

"A family in Nebraska adopted him and another boy when they were just four and three."

"Other boy's name?"

"Clifford."

"Now we are getting somewhere."

"Yes, but its not good, Mac."

"What happened in the adoption?"

"The family was murdered. Mother, father, three kids. All killed when Robbie and Cliff were thirteen and twelve."

"Murdered?"

"And it's still unsolved. The boys were suspects, since they were still alive. But they never had enough evidence to convict. They were pushed back into the system and bounced around from home to home. They got separated. Seems that Robbie was in a foster home in the state of California when another murder happened. Also unsolved."

"This kid's a killer?"

"He was then adopted by a family from here in New York. His adopted father disappeared when Robbie was twenty three."

"And no one had put all this together before?"

"Never enough evidence to convict. Just coincidental evidence. I talked to some cops that worked on the three cases and they are convinced the boy did it. Not a single doubt. They just couldn't produce any physical evidence and no DA would put charges on a minor without solid evidence."

"We have a line on Clifford?"

"He bounced around a lot too. Was a violent kid in the foster homes he went into. Was arrested twice in his late teens for putting two other foster kids in the hospital on separate occasions. He and Robbie were separated when Robbie went to California. He stayed in the Midwest. Then he was also adopted by another family, also in New York. He lived with them for a while before differences made them go their separate ways. He resides in the city, Mac."

"We picking him up?"

"Sent a car over there this morning but the apartment was empty. We're sitting on it. Couple officers went to his work place, hasn't been seen there in a few days. Neighbors say they haven't seen him either. But the neighbors say that's not unusual."

"Keep on it. It's the best link we have to Robbie."

"Working hard, Mac," Stella said with a smile. Mac returned it. "You ok?"

"Will you stop asking me that?"

"Just worried about you."

"I'll be fine, Stella, after we catch this guy and get those kids back. I'm worried with his violent behavior and what Kolby James said that he will harm those kids."

"I know, Mac, we're working as fast as we can."

"I know.'

Mady woke to an empty bed and rolled over. She didn't know what she expected but she had hoped he would still be there when she woke. She didn't know what was going on but there was a definite attraction between the two of them, and he made her feel safe like no one else had ever done.

She got up and went into the living room. She noticed a new cop sitting on the couch as Kolby James sat at the table. They seemed to be ignoring each other. Mady smiled as the cop looked up and he returned it then went back to whatever he was reading. Kolby James looked up.

"Good morning," Mady said with a smile. He just nodded. He finished the bowl of cereal and then went into the another part of the house. She sighed and made herself something to eat. After she was finished, she went in search of her son. The cop was still reading the newspaper.

She found Kolby James in the back room sitting in the middle of the floor absolutely still. He had his legs crossed in front of him and his eyes closed. His hands rested lightly on his knees. She stood for a long time watching him until he finally opened his eyes and slowly cocked his head at her. She held his gaze as he studied her. She was used to this now. She knew he was going to say something. She waited.

"You like Detective Taylor?" he asked softly. Mady was a little taken aback by the question. She stared at him in shock for a moment before she gathered her wits again. She stared at him thoughtfully as she mulled his question over in her head. She was a little confused about what she did feel but she was sure she did like him.

"Yes, he's a nice man," she said noncommittally.

"That's not what I meant," Kolby James said looking down. He stretched his legs out and leaned back on his good arm keeping the casted arm draped across his hips.

"I know," she replied.

"So?"

"I…I'm not sure, Kolby James."

"Figures," he said releasing his support arm and leaning back on the floor, moving the good arm up behind his head as he stretched his body out.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Never mind," he said softly as he closed his eyes. She could tell there was something on his mind.

"Do you like him?" she asked walking further into the room and sitting down on the bed. He turned his head and opened his eyes, looking up at her. He waited a while thinking about her question.

"Fair enough. Yeah I do," Kolby James said in a whisper. Mady didn't know how to react. He had never liked many people, or at least let on that he did. He was usually cold and indifferent when it came to other humans. She watched him a moment.

"Something about him."

"You think he's handsome?" Kolby James asked sitting up again.

"Kolby James."

"Do you?"

"Yes, ok? Yes, I do."

Kolby James surprised her when he broke into a wide grin. She hadn't seen him smile in a long time. It didn't last long but it was enough for Mady. She almost started crying. Kolby James spread out on the floor again and closed his eyes. Mady studied his face, where it was stitched closed, his arm in the cast; she stared at where the stitches were covered by his shirt. How could she let this happen?

"He left this morning about an hour before you woke up," Kolby James said. Mady didn't reply. That meant he spent the night with them. Kolby didn't say anymore. He would let her think about it. If she wanted to know she could ask Mac herself he thought.

Robbie had made contact with Clifford through his pager and gave him a pay phone number to call. After a brief conversation they had a place to meet and a time. Robbie didn't explain over the phone, said he would rather do it in person. Clifford said he could be there in a hour. Robbie agreed.

Robbie was waiting now. He saw Cliff coming and he flashed the lights on the truck. Cliff hurried over and got in. There was no greeting. They both new something was going to happen. Robbie had the plan.

"I found Mady. I have the children at the house in the woods," Robbie said calmly as he scanned the area for someone watching them.

"What do you need me for?"

"I don't have Mady."

"Ok."

"She's with the cops with that bastard of a boy she has."

"You want to take her back?"

"I want her, then I want the boy and the cop dead."

"Cop? Come on, Robbie. Killing the boy is one thing but a cop?"

"She betrayed me, Cliff," he said enraged staring hard at the other man. Cliff shrank back against the truck door. He knew how Robbie could be when he got like this. It was his helping in clean up that kept him alive in Nebraska. Robbie acted on impulse Cliff used his head. He would help here because it would save his life again, but he knew there would be risks.

"Ok. You have a plan?"

"Not solidified. We need to get them away from the house…or draw the extra cops from the house. Then move in."

"How many cops?"

"Saw two cars. Two cops to a car. Then one inside at all times. I figure wait till the one comes back and sends the inside guy out. Then get the outside cops to bite and go in."

"Bite on what?"

"That's where you come in, Cliff. You draw them away. Use the truck, high-speed chase. Make them think its me in the truck."

"Ok. When?"

"Wait until tonight, see if he shows up again. Then we do it."

"What if he joins the chase?"

"He won't."

They were both silent then as they thought over the plan. Cliff thought it might work. Robbie was locked in. He was ready to take the life of that cop. How dare she betray him like this? Cliff looked over and knew that Robbie was in a delusion again. He took a deep breath and knew if he backed out of this he would be dead. He nodded.

"Fine. We'll wait for tonight then make our move."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

There was still no trace of Cliff or Robbie as they frantically searched. Stella had dug deeper into their backgrounds and come up with little. There was something missing and it was driving Mac crazy. The day was growing late again and he continually found his thoughts drifting to Mady. He sighed as he sat in his office trying to concentrate. He was tired. He was distracted.

Finally he gave into impulse. He knew where he wanted to stay tonight, and maybe he could talk to them and see if they remember anything else that is helpful. He told Stella he was leaving for the night and she gave him a questioning look. He didn't answer, just walked away. She watched him leave.

He got to the safe house and relieved the inside cop. Mady smiled when she saw him and it seemed to brighten his day. He smiled back. The boy then came out of the back to see what was going on and Mac thought he saw a tiny smile flit across the boy's lips. He wasn't sure. Mac sat down on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. Mady sat in the chair.

"Have you found anything more?" Mady asked wringing her hands in her lap.

"We found a Clifford Jenkins. You know him?" Mac asked. He noticed Kolby James' head snap to him when he said the name. Mac glanced at the boy, but he wasn't showing any emotion.

"Clifford Jenkins? I don't think so."

"How much do you know about Robbie's past?" Mac asked.

"He was adopted when he was fourteen, before that he was in the system as he called it. He said he bounced from place to place. Said he didn't remember his real parents, didn't know how he came to be in the system. He said he came from the west, or at least he thought he did, but a family in New York adopted him. They had their own son too."

"So you don't know about the first adoption?"

"First adoption?"

"When he was four," Mac said glancing at Kolby James briefly before continuing, "he was adopted in the state of Nebraska with another boy named Clifford. The boys were four and three. Nine years later the adoptive parents and the other three kids living in the house were murdered."

"What?"

"Clifford and Robbie were the only two to survive. They were suspects in the case, but they never had enough evidence to convict and the DA wouldn't bring charges against them without solid proof since they were minors."

"You think Robbie killed them?" Mady asked in shock as her hand came up to cover her mouth. She felt like screaming. This man had her children.

"That's what the cops who investigated think. Robbie then bounced around from foster home to foster home. He eventually ended up in California. We don't really know why, but one of his foster fathers' ended up dead. Again there was no solid evidence to convict him but the police thought Robbie was good for it."

"My God," Mady breathed as the tears came down. Kolby James had a hard look on his face. He was standing, leaning against the wall, his eyes downcast to the floor. Mac kept an eye on him while still speaking to Mady.

"Then Robbie was adopted by the Beale's. That's how he came here. Did you ever meet the Beale's?"

"I met Ryan and the mother, Karen, but I never met Dustin. Dustin was Robbie's adopted father. He went on a hunting trip and disappeared. No one ever heard from him again."

"Another disappearance associated with Robbie. We also tracked Cliff Jenkins. He bounced around after the murder in Nebraska; he was separated from Robbie when Robbie went to California. He was violent in the homes. He was arrested on two separate occasions after he put other foster children in the hospital. He was also adopted by a family in New York, but after difficulties between them he went his separate way at the age of eighteen."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"You are sure you never met Clifford? Or maybe heard Robbie talk about him?"

"No," Mady said in a whisper. Mac could tell she was trying hard to remember. Kolby James walked over to her. Mac could see he was clenching his jaw muscle. The boy laid a hand on his mother's shoulder. She shook her head. She didn't know anything. How could she spend so much time with this monster and not even know it?

Mac got up and walked over to her. He squatted down in front of her and gave her a small smile. Kolby James watched him curiously. Mac reached out and put his hand over hers. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll find your children," he said.

Robbie and Cliff sat in the yard behind the house in the shadows. They were waiting. The cops had not noticed anything at all. Robbie felt the anger building in him the more he thought about Mady and that cop. Cliff sat calmly, watching.

Finally Cliff put an arm out and tapped Robbie on the shoulder. Robbie looked at him coming out of his musings. Cliff pointed to the house and a car pulling into the driveway. Robbie looked up.

"That's him," Robbie mumbled as Mac got out of the car and headed inside. They waited for the other cop to leave then Robbie told Cliff to go get the truck. Cliff hurried to the truck and roared it to life. He drove slowly towards the house, his brights on to draw attention.

"What kind of truck was Beale seen driving?" Goodrich asked his partner.

"Red ford, older model. Jersey plates." The other cop replied.

"Like that one?" Goodrich asked pointing to the red ford truck driving towards them with its brights on.

They both took a closer look and then Goodrich scrambled for the radio. He radioed the other car about the red truck coming towards the house. They were all nervous now. Goodrich contacted Mac in the house and let him know that there was a truck matching the description of Beale's vehicle in the vicinity. Goodrich said he couldn't confirm the driver because of the bright lights. Mac had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Soon the truck stopped in front of the house and Goodrich got out of his vehicle with his gun drawn and approached the vehicle. As he was about to reach the window and see the driver, the truck squealed to life and spun its tires as it tore away from him. Goodrich sprinted back to his car, flipped his lights on with the siren and then raced off after the truck. The other car bit too and screamed down the street joining the pursuit.

When they heard the sirens go off in front of the house both Mady and Kolby James jumped. Mac pursed his lips and felt his gut churn. This didn't seem right. He looked around the room quickly and considered his options. This would be the safest room. Although there was a large window it was easily covered. Mac moved the couch out from the wall and had them both sit on the floor behind it. When he went to stand up and check the house Mady grabbed his hand. Her grip was like steel. He looked down at her.

"Please be careful," she said in a whisper. Mac nodded. He saw the raw fear in her eyes and would do anything to take it away. His other hand brushed gently along her cheek. She closed her eyes. He then put the hand on Kolby James' shoulder.

"I will. You take care of your mother, ok?" Mac said. The boy nodded. Mac jumped up and drew his gun. He saw Mady draw Kolby James closer to her then. He walked cautiously around the room, trying to stay out of the window looking for any sign outside, or in the house. It was quiet now that the sirens were gone.

Robbie saw the truck pull up in front of the house and wait. He watched as a cop came out and then the truck took off. He smiled when the cops took the bait and followed. This was almost too easy he thought. He approached the house slowly. He scanned the windows and saw movement coming from the living room. He stayed in the shadows avoiding being seen. He watched as the cop frantically looked around, trying to see any danger. This guy was smart Robbie thought. He didn't bite on the truck. Robbie came around to the window, and stayed just out of sight. He could still see in. It was nice that way, back lit by the lamps, while he was in darkness outside.

He brought his gun up and took aim. He would kill the cop first. He was the only threat. The boy he could easily handle once inside, but the cop that was a different matter. He waited patiently as the cop had his back to him. He didn't want to shoot him in the back; he wanted to see his face when the bullet tore into him. Finally his chance came.

Mac turned around and tried desperately to see into the darkness outside. The thought came to him then, turn the lamps off. He was reaching for the lamp when he heard glass shatter, the report of a gun, then the hot searing pain in his shoulder. The force knocked him up and back as he was thrown into the wall behind him. The lamp shattered underneath him. His gun was flung from his hand. He had no idea where it had landed. He heard a scream but he wasn't sure who it came from.

His brain was fuzzy. The force of the impact had smacked his head off the wall. He blinked then tried to move his hand. He couldn't. It was numb. He could feel the hot sticky blood leaking from his shoulder, down his chest and arm. The bullet had hit him in the ball of his shoulder. His arm was completely useless. It hummed with a dull ache from where the bullet ripped into him to the numb hand. His breathing was increasing as he gasped for air and he tried desperately to control it. The blood had soaked through his shirt now. It had seemed like hours, but in reality only a few seconds. His mind jolted with a single thought then: _Mady_.

He reached around with his left hand frantically searching for his service weapon. It wasn't within reach. He looked, he couldn't see it. He knew whoever had shot him would be in the house any moment now. He had to think. He tried to move, but his body was not responding. The blood spewing from the hole in his shoulder was very warm; it felt hot against his cold skin. _Don't go into shock!_ His brain screamed at him. He looked around, but things seemed to go in slow motion. He felt a wave of nausea hit him. He swallowed hard.

The door flow open as the jamb splintered. Mac blinked his eyes, the lids were growing heavy. He had no idea where Mady or Kolby James were; he thought he heard a scream. He had no idea who had just come into the house. He was very tired. He looked around again for his gun, but still didn't see where it had landed. He looked up as a man walked up to him. The man stared at him for a moment; Mac could see the queer smile on his face.

Robbie kicked at the door, hearing the wood splinter on the other side. He heard Mady scream and he smiled. They were somewhere in the room. He looked over at the shattered lamp and then the cop on the floor. He was slumped against the wall, his right arm hanging limply from his body. Robbie could see the blood soaking the white dress shirt the cop was wearing. The man had a distant look in his eyes. His breathing was erratic. He was going into shock. Robbie smiled.

He walked up to the cop and squatted down in front of him. His smile grew as the other man struggled to concentrate on him. The cop was looking around, for his weapon. Robbie pulled his gun up and pressed the barrel into the wound on the cops shoulder.

Robbie was squatting in front of him now. Mac didn't know what he could do but he knew he had to do something. He felt so tired, so weak. He couldn't even move his left arm now. There was no strength left. He had failed. His eyes were rolling up in his lids when he felt red hot searing pain cascade down his arm from the shoulder to his hand, and then down his chest. He gasped for air and his eyes flew open seeing Robbie pressing the barrel of a gun into the wound. Robbie wore a sadistic smile on his face.

"Still with me?" Robbie asked in a whisper. "Good, I win. You know that? That whore thought you would save her, but I WIN."

Mac felt fear pang through him. He needed to do something otherwise he was a dead man. He felt the blood growing thick on his shirt, and caking his arm and chest. He was alert again, after Robbie had pushed on the wound. He knew it wouldn't last but he needed to try something while it lasted. Mac mouthed something but didn't let the words come out. He wanted Robbie to come closer. It worked.

Robbie leaned in closer to hear what Mac had said and asked him to repeat it. Mac leaned closer and so did Robbie and it gave Mac the opportunity to shove forward with his left shoulder. The impact caused more pain to rip through his right side, but it had the desired effect on Robbie. The other man, having been leaning forward in the squatting position lost his balance and tumbled over. Mac threw his body forward and grabbed at Robbie's gun with his left hand, but he was too weak. Robbie yanked the gun away and stood up. He was angry. He pointed the gun at Mac.

"Say goodbye to the world, copper. You fucking prick. YOU were no MATCH for ME!" Robbie screamed as he aimed his gun at Mac's head. Mac felt the strength leave him then, there was nothing more he could do. He had failed. He just hoped that someone came back before it was too late. His mind went to Mady and he felt tears coming to his eyes. The pain was gone now; he really didn't feel much of anything. He was so tired, his eyes kept closing.

"I'm sorry, Mady," Mac tried to say but no one heard it, his voice didn't work. He slumped further against the wall as everything was moving away from him. He felt the nausea again and this time wasn't able to swallow it back. He felt himself turn his head and vomit. His head then swung back over and his chin touched his chest. This was the end he thought. Then he heard the gun shot.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Ok, yes you can hate me right now, yes I promise to update soon, no I'm not going to tell you what happens just yet. dark rolling sea.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: whew kind of intense at the end there :-) told ya wouldn't have to wait too long!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Goodrich sped down the street with sirens going. He continued to maintain radio contact with directions and streets. They still hadn't identified the driver yet. Three more cars had joined the chase and they were working to get a roadblock set up. They continued to blare towards the city with sirens going as the truck fled.

They were coming up on an intersection as the neared the city. Traffic was increasing and it was worrying Goodrich. They needed to end this soon before someone got hurt. He didn't have to wait long. The truck raced through the intersection on a red light and a car slammed into the bed of the truck. It sent the truck spinning off to the right. The cops swarmed into the intersection. They each pulled their weapon and braced for a firefight. It didn't happen. The driver of the truck didn't move.

Goodrich slowly approached the vehicle on the driver side. He saw the driver slowly starting to move. He raised his weapon and came in along the side of the truck, keeping his body close to it.

"Police officer. Let me see your hands," Goodrich shouted. The man in the truck stuck one hand out the window. Goodrich cursed under his breath, where was his other hand. "Where's your other hand!" he shouted.

"Arm's busted, can't move it," a mumbled voice said from inside the truck. Goodrich was right outside the window now and he turned swiftly on his heal and came up to the window with his gun raised. The man in the truck was bloodied up pretty good and Goodrich could see the right arm was broken.

"Don't move," Goodrich said.

"I don't plan too. Just get a doctor," the man said.

"What's your name?"

"Clifford Jenkins."

"You're not Robbie Beale?"

"No."

Goodrich swore. He used his hand mike to radio back that this wasn't the guy. He sent two of the cars back to the house, code three, sirens blazing. He waited with Jenkins until the ambulance showed up and the paramedics were working on him. He left him in the care of some uniformed officers. He called the CSI offices and told them what was going on, and then he headed back to the house.

Mac struggled to maintain the light. He heard the gun shoot but didn't feel anything. Maybe he was just numb and it didn't give him pain. But he forced his eyes to open. He saw Robbie stumbling to the side clutching his neck. Red. Mac saw red. It dawned on him. Robbie was bleeding and there was a lot of blood. He made a gargled sound as he fell to the ground. Mac looked up, and it caused his head to spin. He was so cold, so tired. He saw someone standing behind the couch, holding his gun.

Kolby James heard the shot and new there was trouble. He heard the window shatter and lamp break. He heard Mac grunt and hit the wall. He heard his mother scream. He pulled himself from her and peaked around the couch. Mac was down, blood was leaking from his shoulder. He didn't look good. Kolby James swore. He heard the door splinter and his mother screamed again. He jumped. Robbie was here. Adrenaline and fear saturated his body. He stared at Mac from his spot. He needed to help him.

He shifted onto his knees and felt his cast bump something hard. He looked down. Mac's gun was sitting on the floor next to him. He reached over with his right hand and gripped the handle. He looked at it. It was time he thought. He peaked around the corner again. Robbie was in front of Mac now. He was saying something to him. Kolby James heard Robbie say he won. He closed his eyes. His heart was beating wildly and it was causing his breathing to increase to keep up with the blood flow. He felt light headed.

He heard a commotion and opened his eyes again, he leaned around the couch. Mac had made Robbie fall and tried for the gun. He was too weak. Robbie stood up. He pointed his gun at Mac's head. Now or never Kolby James thought. The boy stood suddenly and aimed the weapon. It was bulky in his hand. He was aiming for Robbie's heart. He pulled the trigger and the gun jolted in his hand. The noise from the shot stunned his senses for a moment. He felt his whole arm jerk up as the force knocked him back a step.

He took a shaky breath and blinked the sweat away that was dripping into his eyes from his forehead. He heard no more sound. All he heard was his own beating heart and breathing. He realized the gun was pointing off away from Robbie and he corrected it. He aimed again, but then he noticed he didn't need to. Robbie was clutching at his throat, making a gurgling sound. There was blood, lots of blood. Kolby James felt sick. But at the same time he stared in awe. He had pulled the trigger, he had protected them.

Panic hit him then. Fear enveloped him. He leaped from behind the couch, ripping himself from his mother's grasp. He ran up to Robbie as the man fell to his knees. Robbie stared at the boy with shock in his eyes. Robbie went to bring the gun up but Kolby James was ready. He kicked hard and the gun went flying to the other side of the room. Kolby James pushed himself up against Robbie and brought the gun up.

"Where are they?" he screamed. "What did you do with them?"

Robbie only smiled at him as he his hand dropped from his neck. The blood squirted and then Robbie fell to the ground. He convulsed for a second then was still. Kolby James kicked the man hard in the ribs, but it was useless. He was dead. Kolby James felt the hot sting of tears on his cheeks and hurriedly wiped at them. He looked at the gun then down at Robbie.

Mac was still fighting to remain conscious. Robbie was falling, and Kolby James was yelling at him. Nothing registered with him though. His arm was aching now, and his shoulder was warm with blood. Blood had soaked down the entire front of his shirt and he could feel the film of it underneath on his chest and down his arm. He felt the red hot searing pain again, but it did little to bring clarity to him. He struggled greatly and turned his head to look at the wound and saw a hand pressing on it. He looked up and saw Mady standing over him crying. He tried to smile, to reassure her it was ok, but nothing worked. Darkness came. Darkness enveloped.

Mady was crying as she pressed into Mac's shoulder. She felt him stir a little when she first applied pressure but that was all. He looked at her once, a small smile curling on his lips before his eyes closed and his head slumped to his chest. The rest of his body went limp as well. She called to him several times but he didn't answer.

While still applying pressure to his shoulder she looked at Kolby James. He stood over Robbie's dead body with the gun still in his hand. He looked defeated, he looked empty. Mady feared for her son at that moment, but didn't dare take her hand off Mac's shoulder. He had lost so much blood already. She heard sirens coming back now, in the distance and she only hoped they made it in time.

"Kolby James, come over her," she said softly. The boy didn't stir. He didn't move or look at her. He continued to stare at the body. He gripped the gun tightly in his right hand. She pursed her lips and looked at Mac. She then looked at her boy. She applied pressure with her left hand and reached as far as she could with her right. Her fingers came in contact with Kolby James left hand. She couldn't grip it because of the cast, but the contact seemed like just enough. He looked over at her with a confused look.

"I lost them," he said in a strangled whisper. The sorrow and sadness in her son's eyes cut her deeply. He continued to stare at her, seeming to seek approval, love, anything from her. She felt crushed, she felt like someone kicked her in the stomach.

"We'll find them," she said. "You didn't do anything, baby, he did," she continued pointing at Robbie.

"I let him," he said, the tears burning his cheeks again. He didn't make an effort to push them away. They felt good, scorching his face, making him feel. His heart pounded. His head spun. He looked down at the gun. It was still clamped in his fingers. He looked down at Robbie, the hole in his neck. The blood on his body, shirt, the floor. He looked at Mac. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor falling away from the body. Mady took a shuddered breath and willed the cops to get here fast.

Soon the sirens were outside the door. Two cops in uniform burst through the busted front door and made Mady jump. She turned and looked up at them begging for them to help. Kolby James was still on the floor, motionless, with the gun still in his hand. The cops approached slowly and the first one nudged Robbie's lifeless body to see if he was conscious. Nothing. He went to the boy as the second cop radioed for a couple ambulances, before stepping over to Detective Taylor. Mady refused to leave until the ambulances arrived then she and Kolby James was forced to ride in a police car to the hospital. She was checked out and released as was Kolby James. She didn't leave. The cops wanted to take her to another safe house. She refused.

Stella showed up at the hospital with Danny and Aiden. The three had heard about what had happened at the house. Stella saw the cops that brought Mady and Kolby James in then she saw the two. She went over to them with Aiden and Danny on her heals.

"Ms. Beale, what happened?" Stella asked as she came up. Mady searched her face and felt the tears come back.

"My ex-husband came. He shot Mac…he's…I don't know…" Mady said as the tears fell again. She was very tired of crying but she couldn't stop. Kolby James sat silently on the bed, stiff as a board, staring off at nothing.

"Tell me what happened," Stella said with compassion. She stepped up next to Madison Beale. The other woman nodded and looked at her boy while she spoke.

"The truck showed up. Then it sped off. The outside cops chased it. But Robbie wasn't in the truck. He was at the house. He shot Mac through the window then came in the house. Mac was hit bad in the shoulder. He lost his gun and was too weak to fight Robbie off. Robbie was going to kill him, he…he was about to pull the trigger. Kolby James just stood up. I don't know how he got Mac's gun but he had it. He fired…he shot…he hit Robbie in the neck…"

Stella felt her gut turn hard. Robbie Beale was dead. They had to find out where he hid the children without his help. It made things more difficult. She turned and saw Danny staring at the boy. Aiden was biting her lip. She looked around for the cops that brought them in.

"Stay here," she said to Danny and Aiden. She then walked over and got a report from the cops. They told a similar story and Stella was told it was Clifford Jenkins driving the truck. She knew that already from Goodrich calling in. They were on their way here when the call about Mac went out.

"Danny, I need you to talk to Clifford Jenkins. He's down the hall," Stella said walking back over to them. "Find anything you can as to where Beale may have taken the children."

Danny nodded and left them then. He walked down the hallway and found where Jenkins was. He entered the exam room and looked around. Jenkins was hand cuffed to the bed. There were two cops in the room. Danny asked them to leave them for a moment and the cops nodded. Once they were gone Danny approached Jenkins. Jenkins had a look in his eye that said he knew it was going to be bad.

"Robbie dead?" he asked Danny. Danny considered him a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, but he shot a cop before he went."

"Cop dead?"

"No," Danny said coldly. Jenkins took a deep breath and nodded. Danny thought he saw relief glint in Jenkins' eyes. He glared at the man.

"Robbie has those kids."

"Do you know where?"

"He said he had them at the house in the woods."

"Do you know where that is?"

"I've been there twice, but I don't know where it is. Robbie always drove and we only ever went there after dark. It was further upstate, that's all I know. It's about five or six hours from here."

"How does Beale have this property? There isn't anything in his name."

"Robbie Beale isn't his birth name," Clifford said with a wince. He had shifted his body and pain ran through his body.

"What is his birth name?"

"He's had several legal names over the years. He has id for all of them. I don't know what his original name was, but the family in Nebraska gave us the last name Thomas. Then he took another name in the foster home after the Thomas…murders…then the Beale's took him in."

"What was the name he used in the foster system?"

"I can't remember," Clifford said feeling the pain killers take effect. Danny pushed down on the cast on Cliff's arm and watched as the man's eyes grew and came back.

"Remember now?"

"Look, I don't know ok, I just know he kept changing his name. Man was fucking loony. I don't know what the fuck was wrong with him, but he was fucked you know? Damn maniac. Fucking flipped out when he was thirteen. Fucking lucky I'm alive, ok?" Clifford said his voice raising in anger the more he said.

"Tell me about it," Danny said nonchalantly.

"You have no idea. Ok, he just butchered the Thomas family. Fucking killed them. I was…I fucking walked in on him doing it. Came home early. Should have fucking stayed. Bastard turned on me too but I convinced him he needed help to cover it up. Needed to clean up. Saved my own life there. He changed his name then. He changed his name after the California incident. I swear he fucking killed that guy too. Don't you see? He sees things, hears things. He acts on them."

"Delusions."

"Yeah, just like he thought Kolby James was a demon. Mother fucking crazy you ask me."

"What about the property. You think it was in another one of his names?"

"I don't know. Probably. He seemed like he owned the place when we were there. Knew the land like he was natural there."

"Hunting land."

"Yeah. Mr. Beale used to go hunting up state…"

"Where?"

"It was in the Catskill Mountains. I don't remember the town, maybe started with a G. Use his names, Thomas, Beale, uh…"

"Catskills huh?"

"Roberts. That was fucking it. He changed it to Roberts in California, shit I don't remember what it was before Beale, but there you have three other names to look. I've told you everything I know."

"I'll check into it. Why'd you help him?"

"Are you serious? If I didn't help him I'd be dead right now."

"And if Detective Taylor dies, you'll get the needle."

"I'm sorry," Jenkins said sincerely then looked away from Danny. Danny glared hard at the man in the bed but then turned and left the room. He went down and found Stella. There was still no word on Mac. He glanced and saw Madison Beale and her son were still there. He questioned Stella why. She told him they refused to leave. Danny raised an eyebrow and Stella gave him a look to leave it alone. Danny noticed the boy hadn't moved much since he had left.

"What'd you get from Jenkins," Stella asked while biting her lip staring at the door to the ER. A doctor was coming towards them.

"Tell you after we hear from the doctor," Danny said his attention focusing on the man coming towards them.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here is more! I know I know I was a litte vague in the last chapters, but promise this one fills you in. enjoy. dark rolling sea**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

Stella, Danny, and Aiden all crowded in around the doctor. He looked at each one in the eyes then over their shoulders at the growing number of cops in the waiting area. Mady came up next to Stella. The doctor took a step back before he started.

"You're waiting for word on Detective Taylor?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Stella said taking the lead. The doctor nodded.

"We've got him stabilized. He has a GSW to his right shoulder. Bullet hit him in the ball of the shoulder. It has done some damage to the muscle structure but it will be a few days before we can tell how much. When the inflammation comes down in a few days we'll run an MRI on it and see what needs to be done. Most likely he is going to need surgery to repair damage to the muscle group. For now he has regained consciousness and we are listing him in serious but stable condition."

A collective breath was released. Danny closed his eyes and nodded his head. Aiden looked down and fought the tears back. Stella thanked the doctor and took a deep breath. Mady walked away towards her son.

"Aiden fill in the guys over there, Danny what'd you get earlier?" Stella said. Aiden nodded and moved off to let the rest of the cops gathering know what was going on. Danny stepped up closer to Stella.

"Jenkins said there is a property in the Catskills. Hunting cabin or something. He's been there twice but can't remember where. Claims they only went up after dark and Robbie always drove. Says that Robbie also had more names that just Beale and he has legal ID for all of them."

"I found a couple names in doing his background check. I didn't think any were current after the Beale's adopted him. Get back to the lab and run those names. See if you can't find the property."

"On it," Danny said. He then hurried out of the hospital back to the lab. Aiden came back after letting the other cops know about Mac and stood next to Stella.

"Let's go on back and help Danny with the names. More people handling it the faster this will go," Stella said to Aiden. "Mac would want us to find those kids."

Aiden agreed and Stella told Mady they were going to go back to the lab to find the children. Mady nodded but said she would stay here. Stella nodded and left. Mady looked for the doctor. She finally spotted him and approached him.

"Can I go in and see Detective Taylor?"

"Only family is allowed…" the doctor began. He saw the crushing look in her eyes as she hurriedly averted her eyes. He looked down. "We can make an exception. Are you Mady?" Mady looked at him then.

"Yes."

"He was asking for you earlier. Go ahead," the doctor said. Mady nodded and hurried to where the doctor told her Mac was. The nurse let her in and she came up beside his bed. She put a hand to her mouth when she walked in.

His shirt had been cut away when he first came in. His right arm was being supported in a sling, the shoulder heavily covered in what was originally white gauze, now having a pink hew to it. He had an IV going into him, slowly filling him with whatever drug they were giving him. They were giving him oxygen. His eyes were closed.

She slowly approached him from the left side. She took a deep shaky breath and then she was next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly. He smiled. She smiled back.

"You're ok," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Shh, everyone is ok," she said softly. He nodded. He was floating and he was getting frustrated that he couldn't concentrate. He looked up at her and reached out with his good arm. She took his hand. She sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Mady," Mac began but Mady cut him off.

"Not know, Mac, get some rest."

"How's Kolby James?" he struggled to get out.

"Time will tell, we can talk about it later," she said pulling his hand up to her lips. She gently kissed it. Mac closed his eyes. Then he opened them again and looked at her.

"The other children?' he asked frantic. Mady shook her head.

"Your team is still trying to find them," she said. Mac struggled to get up then. It sent lightning bolts of pain through his body and he dropped heavily back onto the bed breathing harshly. Mady put a hand under his chin. "Mac don't. You need to rest. They'll find them."

Mac bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. He felt useless. The pain in his arm was lessening now that he stopped moving. He felt himself growing tired again. He was sick of always feeling tired. He fought to keep his eyes open. He looked up at Mady. She really was beautiful. Then his eyes betrayed him and he fell asleep again. Mady sat with him for a while, until the doctor came back and told her time was up. She reluctantly left his side.

At the lab Stella, Aiden, and Danny were all digging into the many lives of Robbie Beale. They found four aliases that he used, all with legal documentation. They finally came across a property in the name of Thomas Roberts that was located in Grahamsville New York located on the edge of the Catskill Mountains. Danny hollered.

"Stella, I think I found it!"

"Where?" she said as she came up to him.

"Grahamsville, on the outer edge of the Catskills."

"Send someone up there now. Get local PD on the property," Stella said. She called Flack. He said he'd start on his way out. Flack arranged to have a helicopter take him out to the scene. Local Police were sent in. Stella raced back to the hospital to find Mady.

Kady sat shivering on the bed. The three of them were huddled together. It was chilly in the house. They hadn't seen their father in a long time now. Mady had lost count of the hours, but the sun had risen again since they had seen him, and now it was high in the school. The peanut butter had run out already, the jar had only been about a third full.

She wondered why no one had checked on them, why her father had vanished. She had the fear that he was gone and no one knew where they were. She got up from the bed and left the twins huddled together. She went to the door and pressed her ear to it. Nothing. There was no sound. She tried the handle it was locked. She was getting extremely frightened that they would be locked in there forever.

She heard a car pull up, the gravel in the driveway crunching under the tires. She drew in a breath and went back to the bed, hugging the other two. They all stared at the door. They waited, hearing someone walking around outside. The front door was forced open and it made all of them jump. Someone was in the living room, their feet pounding against the hard wood floors. Kady could feel her heart slamming against her chest wall.

"Hello?" a strange voice yelled out. "Kids? It's the police are you here?" Kady felt the adrenaline surge and she sprang from the bed. The twins were right behind her. They ran to the door and pounded on it.

"In here!" Kady screamed. She heard more footsteps outside. Someone was coming towards them.

"Step back kids!"

They did. They all ran back to the bed. They were shaking, half with fear, half with anticipation. The door cracked then splintered as the cop hit it a couple times from the other side. Then there were three cops in the room coming at them. They all three were crying.

Stella found Mady in the hospital waiting area. She was sitting with Kolby James, who had a blank stare on his face. Mady looked up when she realized someone was next to her. She saw Stella and the look on Stella's face made her stand at once.

"You found them?" Mady asked in a whisper. Kolby James looked up.

"Yes, they are in a house in Grahamsville. All three are ok, all unharmed. They are just hungry and scared," Stella said with a smile. "We're bringing them back to the city. They'll come here to be checked out. I thought it would be easier."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Mady said tears running down her face. She reached out and embraced Stella. Kolby James stood up and bit his lip. Stella looked at him but he looked away.

The doctor informed them that they were moving Detective Taylor to a room in the hospital where he would remain until they could determine the correct course of treatment for his shoulder. Mady and Kolby James went with him. Stella checked in on him, but he was still asleep so she said she'd come back later. She left. Mady sat in the chair in the room silently watching Mac sleep. Kolby James stood, with clenched fists, leaning against the wall, staring at the floor.

Mac's world was black, but he was sure he was awake. He tried to open his eyelids and after a little effort light came in through the cracks. He closed them again. He waited a few seconds then tried again. This time they opened. He had been moved, that much he was sure of. He shifted his head to the side and felt the tug in his shoulder. He winced. Then there was a hand on his left shoulder. He looked to the left and saw Mady.

"Welcome back," Mady said softly. Mac nodded then looked around the room. He saw the boy standing away from them against the wall. He looked back at Mady. "They found them, Mac, they're bringing my children home."

Mac nodded and smiled. He breathed a sigh of relief. He reached out with his left hand and took Mady's hand in his own. He closed his eyes for a moment to try to calm his thoughts. When he opened them again Mady was leaning over him looking down at him. He glanced over at the boy.

"Kolby James?" he said in a whisper. His voice wasn't working quite right. He swallowed. Mady reached for a cup of water with a straw in it. She put the straw in Mac's lips. He looked up at her, then took a sip and nodded. The boy shifted along the way but didn't come nearer. Mac wet his lips.

"I want to tell you something," Mac said. He waited but the boy didn't respond. "I want to thank you for saving my life. I saw what you did."

This time the boy looked up. He cocked his head and stared at Mac. Mac saw the deep seeded pain in the boy's eyes for a brief moment before he covered it. Mac saw a blanket envelope the emotions and toss them aside. He maintained eye contact until the boy broke it.

Kolby James stared at the floor. He was absently picking at his cast with his right hand. He felt ashamed, he felt sick, and he felt alone. He licked at his lips and studied the floor. He wanted to cry again. It had felt good to release the emotion, but he didn't know how.

Mac looked up at Mady and then at Kolby James. Mady turned her attention to her son. She felt responsible. She had done this to him. She had put him in this position. She had brought this upon them all. She left Mac's side and walked over to her boy. He didn't move, just continued to pick at his cast. She reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him into her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. He stood stiff for the first minute. His arms draped at his sides, head hung, chin touching his chest.

Mady didn't let go. She wasn't going to let go either until he experienced some kind of emotion even if it was hatred towards her. She needed to know if her son still had feelings. She didn't want him to become a monster. Finally Kolby James felt his heart break. He felt the tears burning into his cheeks again. He put his arms around her and rested his head against her shoulder. He was sobbing silently against her. Mac watched the exchange and felt pain tug at his heart.

He wanted to get up. He wanted to go to them. His shoulder prevented it. He didn't know where this was going to go but he was willing to ride the emotions as far as they would take them. He wanted Mady and her children to be a part of his life. Finally Mady pulled back from Kolby James and looked down at him.

Kolby James looked up at her with pain ridden eyes. His face was streaked with tears and his nose was running. He wiped at his face with his shirt sleeve and looked down. He didn't know how to handle the outburst of emotion anymore. He was frightened by it. Mady put a hand gently under his chin and pulled his gaze back up.

"Are you ok?" Mady asked softly. Kolby James looked at her. His gaze then fell on Mac in the bed. His eyes then glazed over as the events of the evening replayed in his mind. He felt sick to his stomach. His knees felt weak. He wanted to vomit. He broke from her and rushed into the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet. Mady followed him in. He vomited twice more until there was nothing more to come up then he was done.

He flushed the toilet and stood up. He looked at his mother ashamed. She stepped towards him and pulled him into another hug. She held him tight.

"Never be ashamed, Kolby James, its nothing you did."

"I killed him," he whispered.

"It was self defense, baby, its ok. You saved Mac's life."

"I killed him, Mom, I shot him…I took his life, I killed him." Kolby James said. He then took a shuddering breath and wobbled on his feet. Mady kept a hold of him. She looked back over her shoulder out the door towards Mac and he motioned for her to come back into the room. Mady brought Kolby James out with her.

"Son, it's ok. It's always tough the first time you kill another person. Nothing ever prepares you for that. I'm just grateful that you saved my life," Mac said softly. The boy only nodded. Mac could tell it was going to take a lot of work to help this boy. He was ready.

Kolby James went over and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. Mac watched him. He felt Mady take his left hand again and it brought his attention back to her. She was also looking at the boy.

"Mady?" he said tentively. She brought her attention back to Mac. He studied her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"What?" she asked feeling him study her.

"I…" he started but then didn't know what to say. He tried again, "I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know what is happening, I just know I want you to be a part of my life."

She nodded, and sat down in the chair. She looked at his hand, tangled with hers, then back to his face. He waited for her to answer. She looked over at Kolby James and then back to Mac.

"I'd like that," she said a smile coming across her lips. He smiled in return, but felt fatigue taking hold again. He nodded and then his eye lids dropped. Mady watched him drift to sleep again, still holding onto his hand. Kolby James was slipping into sleep as well.

She wouldn't sleep. Not with her other children coming. They would be there soon. She would see them. She would never let anything happen again, and she hoped Mac would be there to help her.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here you go gang. Thinking one, maybe two more chapters on this one. Not sure how I want to wrap it up, but yes it is coming to an end. Again thanks to all who are reading. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Flack arrived in Grahamsville an hour after the cops knocked the door down. He flashed his badge and found the local sheriff. He filled the sheriff in on who he was and then the sheriff led him to a room in the station where the three kids were being held.

"These are the children, Detective Flack. Pretty scared when we found them. Haven't said a word yet," the sheriff said. Flack thanked him and then walked up to the older child. He sat down across from her at the table and smiled. She watched him cautiously.

"Hi, my name is Detective Don Flack. I'm a cop from New York City. I'm going to take you and your brother and sister home to your mother," he said gently. She stared at him a moment then nodded.

"Is my dad…dead?" she asked, the last word in a just barely audible whisper. Flack watched her, and wet his lips. He looked at the other two children then back to her. He nodded.

"Yes," he replied softly. She had tears in her eyes and she looked over at the twins. They were holding hands, sitting close together, staring at the table. They all just wanted to go home.

"Is my mom ok?"

"Your mom and your older brother are fine. I'm going to take you to them now," Flack said standing up and motioning for another police officer to help him. They gathered the three children up and got them securely into the helicopter and started the return to the city.

It was a long quiet flight as the children sat together in silence. Kady was watching out the window as the other two stared at the flooring. Finally the long ride was over and they were nearing the city. Flack instructed the pilot to land on the helicopter pad on the hospital and they were cleared for arrival.

Once the bird was down and the rotors were shut off, Flack undid the buckles on the children and got them down one at a time. Stella met him on the roof and they took them into the building together.

Mac was asleep and had been for a while. Mady watched the clock, her heart racing with each minute, anticipating the return of her children. Kolby James was in a fitful sleep in the chair and Mady had thought of waking him to end whatever dream he was in, but decided he needed the rest.

Her attention continually came back to rest on Mac. Their hands were still tangled, even after he fell asleep. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, his eyes dart from side to side, up and down, as he entered REM sleep. His right arm heavily strapped to his body to keep it from moving, the gauze padding covering his right shoulder. She reached out with her free hand and brushed the damp hair off his forehead. He leaned into her hand in his sleep.

Stella had been in a couple times to check on him, but she never stayed. Mady was grateful for that. Mady knew she was the one 'intruding' in their lives, but Stella knew that it was a time to let Mac be. Mady knew there was a deep seeded friendship between the two of them.

Time seemed to slow, then stop, and then move backwards, as she waited for the helicopter to return. Finally she heard the whirl of the engine as it came to a halt on the top of the building.

She didn't want to leave the room. She wanted to greet her children but she didn't want to leave Kolby James…or Mac for that matter. Finally she knew she had too. She stood up and gently pulled her hand free of Mac's. He stirred briefly in his sleep, his eyes opening for a second before they rolled shut. She ran her hand gently down his face then went over to Kolby James.

She shook his shoulder gently. The boy sprang forward in the chair and she did her best to console him and let him know everything was alright. The boy blinked a few times, getting his bearings. Then he looked at Mac in the bed. He took a deep breath and then looked at his mother.

"They're here," she said gently with a smile and then got up and walked from the room. Kolby James slowly got up and watched his mother leave. He thought about following her, but then his attention rested on Mac in the bed. He took a step closer and stood just off the railing of the bed, looking down at his right side.

This man was alive because of him, yet he felt an almost overwhelming amount of guilt for the action that saved his life. His brain ran with an internal debate on the matter, taking a life to save a life. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a marine. The thought pained him.

He was still watching when Mac stirred. The first thing Mac noticed was Mady was gone. He looked around the room and only Kolby James was there. The boy was watching him and Mac could see the guilt and pain in his eyes. There was no veil, the boy was exposed.

"You ok?" Mac asked with effort. Kolby James considered him a moment. He wet his lips and cocked his head, but no words came out. He shook his head no and felt the tears stinging in his eyes. "It's ok," Mac said gently.

"I killed a man," Kolby James said, the tears falling now, first from the left eye, then the right. A steady flow followed.

"That is the hardest thing to do. It's the hardest thing to live with," he replied softly. He wished Kolby James was on his left side instead of his right. He wanted to reach out and physically touch the boy, to give him human contact. His right arm was uselessly strapped to his chest.

"He was going to kill you," the boy whispered. "His gun was aimed at your head. He was going to kill you. He was going to kill you," Kolby James said, his voice drifting softer and softer with each sentence. The tears were constant now and he made no effort to wipe them away or hide it. He had found the release switch and finally was going to let out some of the pressure in his head.

Mac didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Kolby James felt weak. He felt his knees giving out again. He reached out and steadied himself on the railing of the bed. Mac tried to sit up, tried desperately to move towards the boy, but all that happened was sharp excruciating pain ripping through his body. He took a sharp breath and winced, shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth to contain the scream.

Kolby James moved to the other side of the room. He was going to leave, find somewhere with no people. He was going to hide. He looked back at Mac. Mac saw the fear, and the guilt, and the pain in Kolby James and it was as sharp as a knife.

"Stay, please, don't run from this," Mac said. Kolby James watched him trying to decide whether to run or to face it. It was all overwhelming and he felt like he was going to explode. He took a step back towards Mac using a shoulder to wipe at the tears on his cheek. It didn't stop the torrential down pour; it only made them come out faster.

He walked up to the bedside on Mac's left side and stumbled. He reached out with his hands and caught himself on the mattress. Mac reached out then and put his left arm around the boy's neck.

"What you did was hard, but we'll get through this. It's not something you'll forget, it's not something that was easy. I'll help you if you'll let me," Mac said in a whisper. Kolby James only nodded. He let the last barrier down and he sobbed. Mac pulled him down even more and the boy leaned into the bed with him.

Kolby James let Mac embrace him as he cried. He let the emotions of his life explode in a colorful display of fireworks as the pressure finally reached the boiling point. Finally Kolby James pulled back in Mac's embrace and Mac's grip loosened. Kolby James first wiped his right sleeve across his face, and then used his left shoulder to finish the job. The tears had stopped. He looked Mac in the eye, Mac returned it.

"You can help," Kolby James said in a whisper and Mac reached out with his left hand and squeezed the boy's right hand. Kolby James nodded. It was then that Kolby James heard his sister Kady.

Mady was down the hallway before she realized Kolby James hadn't followed her. She though about going back for him but then thought better of it. He would be there when they returned. She hurried up to the top floor and was waiting inside the building when Stella and Flack brought her children in.

"Momma!" Kady screamed and broke from Flack's hand. The twins both whimpered and charged away from Stella. Stella watched as the three collided with their mother and she embraced them.

All four were in tears and there was a happiness surrounding them. It only lasted a few moments before Kady pulled back from her mother. The twins huddled close, each gripping a leg.

"Momma, is it true? Is Daddy dead?" Kady asked.

"Yes, Sweetie, your father is dead," Mady replied biting at her lip.

"Kolby James is ok?"

"Your brother is ok. He was hurt, but he's ok now."

"Daddy didn't kill him?"

"No, Sweetie, he didn't," Mady replied. She didn't dare tell them that Kolby James had killed their father, not yet anyway. She saw the relief in her daughter's eyes and realized how agonizing it must have been for her to sit and not know if her big brother was alive or not. She pulled her daughter to her tightly and squeezed.

"They need to be looked over by the staff," Stella said after a moment, not wanting to intrude on the reunion. Mady looked up at her and nodded. They took the three children, who refused to be separated, or separated from their mother, into the same exam room. They were all three checked over and released, after minor scrapes and bruises were tended too.

"Thank you so much," Mady said to Stella.

"Our pleasure, Ma'am. I'm glad it all ended for the better," Stella said.

"I'm terribly sorry about your partner," Mady said pursing her lips.

"Take good care of him, and I won't hold a grudge," Stella said with a smile. Mady looked at her a moment, then smiled back. She nodded.

They then made their way down to the room. Mady told the children to wait in the hallway and she would get Kolby James. Kady didn't wait. She rushed around the corner and into the doorway.

"Kolby James?" she said in a whisper, as if speaking normally would shatter the dream and send her back to hell.

Kolby James turned from Mac, and went to his sister. He squatted down to her level and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight, knowing it was her that had saved his life, and enabled him to in turn save Mac's. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held on for dear life.

Finally Kolby James pealed her back. "Thank you," he said in a whisper. She only nodded. "If you ever come out of hiding again," he said, but then a smile graced his lips and she smiled back.

Kolby James then stood and went into the hallway and found the twins. The two wrapped themselves around him and he returned the embrace. Mady came over and the five of them stood in an embrace in the hallway.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Wow, I have to say I didn't expect this story to grow into something like this. I'm sorry there was such a huge timegap between chapters 2 and 3 but I think it was for the best. The story had a chance to take a breather and then grow and fester in my mind while I worked on my other one. Anyway, this is the FINAL chapter in this dramatic event. Yes sadly it has come to an end and I hope you approve. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and a special thanks to fruitbat00, Cursedlyfe, and godsgracie12 for their reviews thus far. I continued for you guys. On to the finale. Thanks again for reading. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Finally they broke the hug and Kolby James looked at his mother. She noticed his eyes were swollen and red, and he had smeared tracks on his face. There was something profoundly different about him and she noticed the unguarded emotion in his eyes. Then it was gone. She stared at him a moment and he felt her gaze. He shifted his eyes away, and then looked back over his shoulder at Mac's room. She took a deep breath and squatted in front of the other three.

"You need to stay in the hallway a moment, Mommy needs to say goodbye to someone then we'll go home." Mady said.

"Go on in, I'll keep an eye on them," Stella said. Kolby James stepped around his mother and stood by his siblings. They huddled around him. Mady took one last look at her children then went into Mac's room. He was awake and she was grateful for that. She didn't want to leave him without saying something to him.

She walked up to his side and he followed her every movement. A small smile played on his lips as she came next to him. He reached out with his good hand and she took it and wrapped her own around it. He wet his lips.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, they are all fine," she said. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to leave, but this was a time she needed to be with her children. She just wished Mac wasn't confined to the hospital bed and could be with her.

"I know," Mac whispered. "Go, take them home, and get them settled. I'll be fine."

Mady nodded. The tears held steady in her eyes. She bent down to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled when she pulled away. She let go of his hand and turned from him. She went back into the hallway. She looked back over her shoulder once then focused all her attention on her children. Stella helped her get them out and into the police car that would take them home. Mady was about to get in the car when Stella stopped her.

"Don't forget about him," Stella said to her. Mady looked up at the hospital building and nodded. A smile tugged at her lips.

"I don't think I could," she said looking back at Stella. Stella nodded and Mady got in the car. Stella watched as the car drove off and then she went back into the hospital, up to Mac's room. She found him staring at the ceiling with a glazed look in his eyes. She sat down in the chair next to his bed; his gaze shifted to her and then seemed to clear.

"How are you doing?" she asked the strain evident in her voice. Mac watched her and sighed. He could tell she was extremely worried about him.

"Been better, that's for sure," he said. He looked at his shoulder and tried to flex his right hand. He winced at the pain the movement caused.

"It's going to take time, Mac," Stella said putting a hand on his good arm. He looked at her and smiled. He knew that. He also knew he would undergo surgery and physical therapy before this was done. He also knew there was double meaning to her statement.

"I know," he said.

Stella nodded then said her goodbyes for the night. Mac nodded and then for the first time since he was brought into the hospital he was alone. He looked around the room and shook his head, he hated being stuck, contained, demobilized.

He felt more fatigue overtaking him and he groaned. He was tired of being tired. But in the end sleep overcame and he drifted off once again into the darkness of slumber. He dreamed of Mady that night, and Kolby James. He dreamed of a life longed for. He dreamed of happiness.

Two days later Mac went in for his MRI. He needed surgery, big surprise. He went under the knife a day later where the doctor repaired the muscle group in his shoulder. When he woke up his shoulder was in more pain than before.

He was released from the hospital a little more than a week after being shot. Mady had come to visit him everyday. She had spent at least an hour with him each day he was stuck there, it made the stay bearable. They spent their time talking; Mac found he was extremely open with her. She somehow knocked his barriers down with little effort. He found he wanted to let her know him, the real him.

He had not met the three other children yet. She thought it would be best to wait until he was out of the hospital before that. Kolby James had come to visit him twice. Both times he was a little distant towards Mac, and it pained Mac. He knew the boy was dealing with severe demons and he didn't want him to keep it in.

Finally he was out. He was on leave from work, while his arm was still securely fastened to his chest. He would be off six weeks before they would allow him to come back. He was in physical therapy and his movement was starting to gradually return.

He had finally met the younger children and it had gone over well. He had made a connection with Kady, and the twins were warming up to him. His relationship with Kolby James was hot and cold. Sometimes the boy was more than welcome to Mac, asking for his opinion, wanting to know more about Mac's past. Other days he was distant, keeping away from him, quiet, moody. Mady told him that was how he was.

One day he found himself alone with Kolby James. The boy was in one of his moods and Mac was determined to find the cause of it. He cornered the boy in the living room of his mother's house, while Mady was out with the other three children. Mac's right arm was still bound but he managed to contain the boy with his left. Kolby James looked up at him and glared.

"Why do you do this?" Mac asked. His eyes showed the concern he had for the boy. Kolby James studied Mac's eyes for a long time, but Mac didn't give in. He didn't release the boy.

"What's it to you?" the boy snapped. Mac let the pain flash through his eyes, locking contact with the boy, making him see he cared. Kolby James dropped his eyes.

"I care about you, Kolby James," Mac said softly. His left hand tightened a little on the boy's shoulder. He felt the boy shudder.

"It's hard," Kolby James said softly.

"What is?"

"Everything, I…I've hid from everything for so long, Mac, I don't know how to deal with it…people…I…"

"It's ok," Mac said and pulled the boy close.

"No. I killed their father…I have to face them everyday, look at them and know that I killed their father. I shot him and the blood…"

"This isn't something that will go away, Kolby James, you can't let it consume you. When you have these feelings you should talk about them."

"How can they look at me? How can they love me? I killed their father…I never knew mine and I killed theirs," he said, tears falling from his eyes.

"He was an evil person. The cops believe he killed seven people. What if he had killed your mom?"

"He didn't. I killed him."

"If you hadn't done what you did…I'd be dead. So would you and possibly your mother. You understand that right?"

"It doesn't make the guilt go away," he said in a sob.

"Time is the only thing that will make the guilt go away."

"I have nightmares. I dream about that night," the boy said in a whisper.

"That's normal. Want to talk about them?" Mac replied. The boy shook his head. Mac nodded. "Sometime we should talk about nightmares."

"Mac?" Kolby James asked as he looked up at the older man.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I was shot and you had to do what you did. I'm sorry I didn't think fast enough."

Kolby James stared at him. For the first time he realized that Mac had been going through the same thing he had been going through. He felt guilt just as much as Kolby James did. He felt guilt that he wasn't able to protect them, to shoot Robbie himself, to make everything safe. Kolby James made a decision.

"I'll try not to shut you or my mom out anymore," he said and then leaned in and wrapped his arms around Mac. Mac pulled him tightly to himself and leaned his cheek on the boy's head. Mady walked into the house then and saw the two standing in the embrace. She felt the tears come to her eyes and then she turned and left them alone. She kept the other children in the kitchen. Finally Kolby James came in with a small smile and sat down with his siblings at the table. Mady went into the living room to see Mac sitting on the couch.

"Everything ok?" she asked. Mac looked up at her when she said it and then nodded.

"I think so," he said. She sat down on his left side and leaned into him. He leaned over and kissed her on the temple. Mac thought about what his new life and everything that had changed. He knew he was happy now, he knew he was here to stay.

The six weeks passed quicker than Mac thought they would, but he did spend almost the entire time with Mady and her children. They had grown closer during the time spent and Mac was sure he was in love. He hadn't spoken the words out loud but he knew deep down that was what he felt.

He returned to work and it was to a heroes welcome. He downplayed his role and put the glory on his team, typical Mac. Stella grinned. Mac shook his head. The day was long and at the end of it Mac was sitting in his office watching the clock. He laughed at himself, he never watched the clock. He was about to grab his coat when he heard a light knock on his office door. He glanced up to see Stella standing there with a smile.

"Help you with something, Stel?" Mac asked cautiously.

"Leaving on time," Stella said with a smile. Mac returned it.

"Surprised?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Surprised because Mac Taylor never leaves on time, always late. No because I saw the way you looked at her and she at you."

"That obvious?"

"This something serious?" Stella asked with a grin.

"I think so, Stella, I think so," Mac said sliding into his coat.

"I'm happy for you, Mac, you deserve happiness," she said with a smile, then went over to him and gave him a hug. Mac smiled as she released him and nodded. She left then and he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He was going to survive the storm. He was going home.

**The End.**


End file.
